Dear MBAV Writers
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: What if MBAV stumbled across the one and only Fanfiction? With the pairings, the drama, the evil; what will they do? Write letters to MBAV Writers of course! Rated T/M because who knows; in the future, there might be some swearing...or other mature things... ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: The Deadly Nerd Love Triangle

**A/N- Hi! It's TOBN here with a early-Christmas gift to y'all! I don't know where I came up with this, but I read a bunch of these types of stories before, so I though, why not make one for MBAV? There used to be one, but I don't know where that went, so yeah! I'll try and update regularly, since these chapters will be short anyway.**

**P.S- Not trying to offend any certain pairing, just thinking of what they'd think if they saw the stories on this..**

**I don't own anything from MBAV or the stories that might be mentioned in this story.**

**Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 1: The Deadly Nerd Love Triangle<p>

* * *

><p>November 4th, 2014:<p>

_Dear MBAV Writers,_**  
><strong>

_NO! Absolutely not! I cannot have a reputation where I'm dating Benny! It just shouldn't be done. I will gladly suck his blood if anyone..."ships" us, or whatever you call that, again. I cannot have that. It just can't be there.  
><em>

_Better fix that if you want to see Benny alive,_

_Erica Jones._

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_YES! Finally, the universe has gone straight! I am so happy with the results of this..."pairing" (if that's what you call it.)! I've never been so happy since Revenge Of the Goblins came out! Damn, we are gonna tear it up, me and Erica will be the stars of the month! __I especially like the story where I create a baby...Benny's Baby by JDWrites101 I think. Yeah! So happy! I even love the nickname! Bennica...that is awesome! Has a ring to it._

_Long Live Bennica,_

_Benny Weir._

_P.S- I would greatly appreciate if Erica did not suck my blood. Learn to live with it Erica!_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Someone better hook Benny with someone else; Erica is mine! Rorica sounds so much better anyway!_

_Need my girl back,_

_Rory Keaner _

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I wanted to be stuck in a Dusk love triangle, not a nerd one._

_Get me out of here,_

_Erica Jones._

_P.S- SOS_

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Well, I enjoyed that! Nice little way to relax after a long chapter for Best Friends. I will post the schedule for this on my profile, so read that! Love ya Team TOBN (that's what I'm calling my.."fans") and drop a review and have a great day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	2. Chapter 2: Rated M is Rated WHOA!

**A/N- Wow, I did not realize that this would already get it's first review/favorite in less than..what...10 hours? So I'm updating early AND I'll bring with me a little surprise once I'm done. Thanks to...**

**MBAV Fan- Just read both of your reviews for both this story and Best Friends. I am so glad; you're here too! And don't worry my friend; if I take a break, then who is gonna have to wait for another chapter? Because when I take a break, I take a really long break. ****But I appreciate you looking out for me Fanfic Buddy! ****Yeah, Starpaws77! That was a great and hysterically funnt story; I loved it and would be sitting in my bed laughing for hours about that story. Hopefully I'll try and bring back some of that humor that Starpaws77 brought to the 'letter' FanFiction (Or whatever this stuff is called). Enjoy Chapter 2! **

**divergentlover523- Thank you so much! I am glad that you love this story. I looked on my profile and I see you love the Maze Runner. Best. Book. Ever! I loved that book; still waiting to get the second one though. I also love Divergent, so action packed. But enough of this; hope you love the story!**

**Today is a good day; you'll be hearing from everyone...I think... primarily the gang of course. But then again, this chapter is rated...well...it's rated the title for mature themes; you have been warned (If you don't know what rating I'm giving it, look at the title.)**

**Anyway, leave a review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 2: Rated M is Rated WHOA!<p>

* * *

><p>November 5th, 2014<p>

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_So I have been on FanFiction for a while and I come across this WONDERFUL story. But when I look at the summery, I realize that it says this:_

_Male Pregnancy: Sorry ;)_

_They even added a happy face?! I look in the story and guess what I find..._

_Benny made a botched potion and it had to fire off me. And get this; it was a fertility potion._ **(A/N- This is not a real story..I think. Just made it off the top of my head.)**

_How does that kind of stuff even happen? Every Male Pregnancy book I ever read is conveniently something called a...Bethan story. I am not stupid; I know what Bethan means...Benny/Ethan. I mean, I'm flattered, really, I mean, we've been best friends since we were 6, but...uh...okay to be honest, I don't know what to say.  
><em>

_Speechless,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Uh...how will I get to say this...but Bennica sex is awesome! I mean, WOW! First you make these wonderful Bennica stories (It is so much fun using that word: Bennica...ah...:D) and then you get us to have sex?! The universe is finally revealed! Feeling like the happiest man on Earth! _

_There is one flaw in my note; the so called...MPreg. Which is quite weird, I mean, I'm not that bad at magic. Which is mostly my main priority here on the show right?! Oh sure, BLAME BENNY because he sucks at magic!_

_*Takes a deep breath* Okay, we're good. Anyway, I'd like to address this whole...Bethan sex thing. I mean, okay guys...we're just friends. And if anyone is going in bed with me, that person is Erica. I __Think this note is turning Rated M itself! ;)_

_Think this note is overrated, think again,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Okay, there is one thing I keep hearing; this lemon thing. And when I search up lemons on FanFiction, they bring me to these Rated M FanFictions about people getting it on._

_I am gonna totally ignore the fact that Benny is stealing my girl and get to the point: How could you ruin such a wonderful fruit like that? I mean, from now on, every time I sit down and get myself a lemon for my lemonade, I now automatically will think of Bethan in a bed. (Which by the way, I find that Bethan stuff quite amusing)_

_Please change lemons to poop or some other disgusting thing,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Okay, WOW! I am just gonna push away the fact that you.._

_1. Paired Ethan and Benny together (Ethan's mine...don't tell anyone I said that)_

_2. Put MPreg stories about Benny and Ethan together (Again, stay away from my Ethie...and again, don't tell anyone I said that..)_

_And I'm gonna say that I...let's just say I'm flattered by these Ethan/Sarah Rated M FanFiction stories. I mean, this is awesome that you are putting me and Ethan in the same bed together!_

_THANK YOU!_

_Uh...*awkward cough* let's just forget that whole...uh...'thank you!' thing and the whole 'same bed' thing okay...? *blush*_

_Y'know, I'm gonna stop now before I reveal too much,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

><p><em>Dear <strong>Sarah,<strong>**  
><strong>_

_I am blushing, just so you know because you said 'same bed.'. I am flattered! And I'm still blushing!_

_Uh...yeah!_

_Love, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear <strong>Ethan,<strong>_

_I am blushing because you said 'Love, Ethan Morgan'. What are you blushing about?_

_XOXO,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

><p><em>Dear <strong>Sarah,<strong>_

_I'm blushing because you said 'XOXO, Sarah Fox'. So yeah!_

_Love,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear <strong>Ethan and Sarah,<strong>_

_Can you stop making this story your private love messages and focus on the damn topic so I can write my opinion?! (Not that I'm not happy for you guys, but this is getting really annoying)_

_Don't wait until I make this a Rated M for Violence and what not._

_Enjoy your new-found relationship,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><em>Dear <strong>Erica,<strong>_

_Great, you are now making both of us blush!_

_*Blush*,_

_Ethan Morgan and Sarah Fox_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers (Finally!),<em>

_Okay, to address this whole Bennica sex note that Benny previously wrote earlier, I can only tell you one thing:_

_Write more._

_*Starting to blush now*,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_*Throws his hands in victory*_

_YES! THAT IS WHAT I"M TALKING ABOUT! THE BEST! DO WHAT SHE SAID!_

_Better start writing folks,_

_The Happy Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear <strong>Benny,<strong>_

_This. This is not over._

_Watch your back because the Vampire Ninja is coming for you,_

_Rory Keaner._

* * *

><p><em>Dear <strong>Rory,<strong>_

_Never thought I'd say this, but..._

_I am gonna beat your ass Vampire Ninja! Prepare to be blown...er...spelled away!_

_Need to come up with a better comeback line,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear...whoever is out there,<em>

_Please help me!_

_SOS,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Okay, those last 5 letters were totally unexpected to me. Please tell me what you thought; I am gonna work on the surprise now. **

**Read my profile for a hint!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	3. Chapter 3: Evil has feelings too

**A/N- Hi! It's TOBN and I had this great and fantastic idea based off the evil in Whitechapel, so yeah! Review and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own MBAV or its characters. Just an FYI!**

* * *

><p>Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 3: Evil has Feelings too...<p>

* * *

><p>November 5th, 2014<p>

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Let's just get this straight: Are you trying to make me evil or good?_

_I mean, is it sorta obvious that I am evil? I mean, the Evil Organization totally ditched me because they did not know what side I'm on! The only reason why I wanted to help Ethan and his dorky friends is because I needed to survive! I mean, really; how is a evil vampire gonna ruin their lives if I was sucked dry by the Lucifractor? Exactly._

_Then again, maybe I want to be good? I mean, Sarah is hot! _

_But is this just another deliberate plan to make you trust me? Or is it truth?_

_Trust no one,_

_Jesse Black_

_P.S- Don't call me Reverend Black; makes me sound old_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Let's just say that I am completely flattered by the stories you write. I mean, you make me completely bad-ass! _

_Sadly though, how come I always die? I mean, let's be real; there is no way I'd die that easy. Because to be honest, I am the best villain out there; who suspects the Vice Principle? _

_Expect the unexpected,_

_Stern Sinistero _

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I am so confused; how come you ask me to torture Ethan in the most sexual way possible? I mean, come on! I am just trying to make evil clones of everyone in Whitechapel; not make out with a nerd!_

_I mean, if Good Benny has a crush on Ethan, I DON'T!_

_Treat me like the bad dude I am! I am not that seductive!_

_Don't treat me like a naughty boy,_

_Evil Benny_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I need more attention! I mean, the most spotlight for evil is in episodes like The Date to End All Dates or Re-Vamped, or even Double Negative (especially Double Negative) I mean, how about Debbie Dazzle, the girl who sucks life put of people._

_Is that not evil enough?! I mean, all Stern does is be sarcastic, Jesse is some blood-sucking jerkface, and Evil Benny is some perv! I mean, let's remember I meet these people at the Evil Organization meetings! I am the best; I mean, what is more evil than life-sucking Barbie dolls?_

_More spotlight please,_

_Debbie Dazzle_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_So apparently, Debbie Dazzle is complaining about not having enough attention. Uh, hello? At least you have a whole episode about you! I mean, I have to share a episode with Dark Robe and Cyber-Dontist! I mean, do you know how annoying those morons are? It's like I'm the only one with a brain!_

_And besides, your death was better than mine. I mean, the writers make me so stupid. I did not fall for that shitty play the two dorks did. I knew they did not run a marathon; their faces can't survive a minute on the track._

_I do appreciate the fact that you put me haunting the Good Sarah; a little better._

_Why not pair me with Evil Benny,_

_Evil Sarah_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Pair me with Evil Sarah and you're toast!_

_Don't think about it,_

_Evil Benny_

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was fun; 'till next time!<strong>

**In Fangs, We Trust. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Real story Of Lucifractor

**A/N- Hey guys, wassup?! It is TOBN and I got another chapter! Thanks to...**

**MBAV Fan- Of course they are hormonal teens! LOL your reviews make me laugh. Speaking of Della...you gave me an idea for my next chapter :) Thanks! Anyway, yeah, isn't obvious that villains are to die in each good story? Of course, for a more different story, if evil wins...I guess they'll just die later. Love the connection between Wreck It Ralph. Nice one. :) Enjoy the next chapter Fanfic Buddy!**

**Review and Enjoy my friends!**

* * *

><p>Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 4: The Real Story of the Lucifractor<p>

* * *

><p>November 6th, 2014<p>

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Well, a lot of you wanted to know what happened after the Lucifractor? I'll tell you._

_*Ahem* The building started to crumple as Stern couldn't take the power form the Lucifractor. The magnificent Benny had the best idea; he used his powers to burn a hole through rocks so the people could go in and exit. But then, Stern appeared; he didn't explode. Benny whipped his hair out of his face and told his friends to run. As they did, the two started a magic war! Stern fired purple energy balls as Benny dodged them with great ease. Finally, Benny was able to pin Stern to a wall. He flashed a victorious smile at Benny. "Prepare to be Benny-ized" He said as he chanted a spell that will make him explode. The building started to explode as he ran. Then, he walked out in a total James Bond style as the building started to explode behind him._

_Now, people still talk about his heroic story to this day._

_The End._

_See, you need to tell it properly!_

_The best man won,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Benny and MBAV Writers,<em>

_Oh fuck you Benny; you did almost nothing! Besides, we had to even stop you from destroying us! You even stole my punch line! "Ethan-ized sounds more awesome. This is the real story:_

_*Cue awesome narrator voice-over* Stern continued to suck the Lucifractor's power as we watched in fear. Benny screamed like a little girl as Jesse joined him. I looked at Stern in complete terror. But then I looked at Sarah, who was almost as terrified as me, for both herself and her kind. I realized that Sarah was all that mattered at the moment. I built up courage as I stepped towards Stern. "Eat this bitch!" I punched him in the nose as he stumbled over. My friends cheered me on as I realize that Stern had made a connection between himself and the Lucifractor. I used my telepathy powers to cut off the connection as Stern vanished in ashes. We have won! I picked up Sarah in complete happiness!_

_We married in the end and had 5 children._

_The End!_

_If you were to tell a story, tell it properly,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ethan,<em>

_Okay, that SO didn't happen! You were the one screaming like a girl! Besides, no way could you tackle Stern with those muscles._

_And 5 children with Sarah? You know you don't have that in you._

_Be a little real,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers and Benny and Ethan,<em>

_So we all know those dorks didn't do it properly. Isn't it obvious that I saved the day? Here is the short version:_

_After Stern talked in the rudest manner to us, I said. "Fuck you bitch!" And sucked his blood. Then, I sucked Ethan and Benny's blood. Then I staked Sarah. Then I took over the world._

_The End!_

_This is slightly better,_

_Jesse Black_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers and Jesse and Ethan and Benny,<em>

_FUCK YOURSELVES! Isn't it so clear that I am the only one with a brain?! This was the real version:_

_I watched in fear as Stern sucked from the Lucifractor. I smiled as realize that Stern wasn't strong enough to handle the Lucifractor's power, so I bared my fangs and held him down. I grab the Lucifractor and throw it out the window so it would break. Which is did because Stern exploded in my hands. We ran out and everyone was at my feet, calling me the goddess of the century. _

_The End._

_The girls do it better,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers and everyone else,<em>

_Isn't it obvious I saved the day?!_

_Do it right,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rory,<em>

_YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE!_

_We are upset,_

_Everyone Else._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Wow, I guess we'll never know who's story was right. Which one sounded a little more realistic? Review your answer. **

**Oh, and if you thought I wan't doing Best Friends anymore, I am still! I just have to plan out a few more chapters and hopefully, Die Pod will be released today or tomorrow. Besides, how am I gonna make a Christmas Special if my story isn't even done?**

**Anyways, Review and fang you later!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	5. Chapter 5: Weird Stuff In Whitechapel

**A/N- Hey, wassup?! Just practiced my instrument for school, and that was frustrating. ;) Had a hard time with it. Oh poor me :) Anyway, after a hard hour of work, I decided to update, because why the heck not?**

**Thanks...**

**MBAV Fan- Hi Fanfic Buddy! If anything, I think Jesse's is a bit more realistic; I mean, it sounds like something Jesse would do. ;) Love that you loved this chapter; the least I could do since FreshTV is not decided to make a second/3rd season at the moment which is really annoying! But don't worry; that's why FanFiction is here. Anyway, love ya and review soon!  
><strong>

**Enjoy this chapter; MBAV Fan had some inspiration for this one. So thanks!**

**Leave a review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 5: Weird Stuff in Whitechapel...<p>

* * *

><p>November 7th, 2014<p>

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Hi! I'm Della, the girl who got attacked by Puffles...(sniff)_

_I don't even know what gotten in to Puffles; his eyes were red and he was demonic almost. I was so scared!_

_What is a little more suspicious is that Benny and his friends were at the same time as the attacks._

_What is happening when I'm reading this fanfic section?!_

_Confused With Whitechapel,_

_Della Peterson_ (**A/N- I'm making up last names right now)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I am very curious to what is happening to my school. I mean, one time, people are claiming to be bitten by...vampires, then there is weird blue-haired girls, some cuckoo girls wearing fancy dresses, zombies, even voices in my head!_

_But somehow, that Morgan kid...uh, Ethan! Yes Ethan and his friends have been in these situations for quite some time now. I wonder what those people are up to; I mean, even those two boys had to start pulling weeds because of some "ghost alarm". But I figured it was some nerd thing. Then the next thing you know, plants are surrounding the school!_

_Those boys are starting to make me wonder,_

_Principle Hicks_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I am so confused. _

_One minute, rehearsals for the Rainbow Factory were going smooth, and then Sunday Clovers went bonkers and got herself in a bunch of sandbags. Then, our understanding goes crazy in opening night and suddenly, Sundrop's best friend Rainbeam's goes all "kick your butt" on stage. Then the special effects go all bonkers (but to be honest, it was pretty awesome anyway.), and then our stage manager comes out with a mirror and our actress collapses. I had to explain what happened, when Pranksy reveals himself as Rory!_

_What are those kids up to?_

_All I want is one school play,_

_Mrs. "LOL"_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I need help. _

_The people at the Dusk studios don't want me in the next movies because they think the whole "vampire" stuff has got to my head. I am living off stale bread here!  
><em>

_I need someone to believe me about my vampire girlfriend! She was blonde, turquoise eyes, and she was really pretty! Please, you got to help me!_

_I'm innocent,_

_Dirk Baddison _

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Do you think it's normal for a 15 year old boy to be staying in his room, sharpening pencils and collecting A LOT of Holy Water at Church?  
><em>

_We think otherwise._

_I mean, the poor boy has been searching up some weird stuff. On his computer history, we saw a lot of stuff about Vampires and Seers and other supernatural stuff. He even has a lot of books about them._

_We think our son is...obsessed._

_Please help us with Parent Advice,_

_Mr and Mrs. Morgan_

_P.S- Do you think it is normal for a boy to use a specific camera to take pictures of his friends, and that he always prints off the one with Sarah in it? We thought "no" too._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And that is what the people in MBAV think of what is in Whitechapel! They don't know what they're missing ;)**

**Well, leave a review and I'll see ya later!  
><strong>

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Read MBAV Fanfic Part 1

**A/N- Hi people! I am so happy! When I wake up and open up my computer, I find 2 things:**

**1. There were a lot of Guest Reviews for me to moderate!**

**I am shocked; this is a new record! I am gonna put them by chapters since there were reviews for some past chapters. **

**Thanks to...**

**CHAPTER 1 REVIEWS:**

**Kate- Hi Kate! So glad that you think this story is awesome; it makes my day when people say that. And don't worry; I am not going anywhere anytime soon, so I will keep on writing! Keep reviewing and keep enjoying!**

**CHAPTER 3 REVIEWS:**

**some guy- Love your username! Anyway, I totally think there should be such thing as Evil Benny and Evil Sarah! Just imagine them on a mountain, taking over the world hand by hand. Sounds...evilly romantic? I guess evil has to have some feelings as well ;) Anyway, love that you loved the story so far; there is much more to come.**

**CHAPTER 4 REVIEWS:**

**Kate- Hi again! I know, Rory's story is probably the most realistic; I mean, it it totally normal to kill Stern when you are on the other side of town! Oh Rory... Anyway, glad you are loving my story! Hope to see a review from you again soon!**

**CHAPTER 5 REVIEWS:**

**MBAV Fan- Of course you reviewed; I appreciate that you review almost every chapter! If you don't, it's funny that you include the chapter you missed with the newest chapter! Love ya for that! Anyway, wouldn't it be cool to be in their supernatural gang? We can be so bad ass; kicking vampire butt alongside the gang! That was one of my dreams once...good dream ;) Anyway, I sorta feel bad for Dirk Baddison...he's just another victim to the supernatural events in Whitechapel. Anyway, review! I love your reviews fanfic bud, and I'l fang you later! **

**So if you read the reviews for this story, you'll realize that I missed a VERY IMPORTANT review, which brings us to the 2nd thing I noticed today.**

**2. Bethan Forever reviewed both this story and my "What If" story.**

**Bethan Forever- Oh my gizzle! You are a great writer, and it brings me great joy that you think I'll go far in the FanFiction world! I am on the verge of tears here! I even put you on the "Authors You Should Check Out" section in my profile. I am a huge fan of your work and I thank you for your feedback.**

**Okay TOBN relax, to be honest, I never thought I'd live to see the day that my stories are liked by people! It makes me wanna dance! I haven't been this happy since my first review! So thanks, and enjoy the next chapter! ****The following stories are made up, but I do own the stories I guess, since...uh...I made them up on the spot. This one will be pretty long though, so bring out the popcorn if you already haven't. ;) But I am splitting this into 2 parts, so I present to you Part 1!**

**Drop a review and ENJOY!**

_Underlined Italic__s __The Story They Got_**  
><strong>

_**(Bold Italics in Brackets) Commentary by the Gang**_

* * *

><p>Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 6: Let's Read MBAV FanFic Pt. 1<p>

* * *

><p>November 8th 2014<p>

_Dear MBAV Characters,_

_We have assigned you each a one shot to read. You will be given the genre and you will definitely be the main person. _ _Please give us some honest feedback._

_Enjoy,_

_MBAV Writers_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_To be honest, I'm sorta excited for this; I haven't actually read a real MBAV Fanfic yet, so let's do this!_

_I am reading the file for this and this is the genre (Because that is the only hint you gave me)_

_Romance/Friendship_

_Ooh...I am intrigued._

_Ready for this,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em><span>Rooftop Wishes <span>_**_(Nice title...-Ethan)_**

_Ethan was sitting on his roof. He loved doing that, it was something that kept him distracted from the world__**(I don't do that; what if I fall off?! -Ethan)** _

_But lately, Ethan did this often now. He had the biggest distraction, and he saw it everyday. _

_It was Benny **(You did not...-Ethan)**_

_Lately, Ethan could not stop thinking about him. His fly-away hair, his emerald green eyes, and his wonderful smile. Those qualities was what mad Benny so lovable. Ethan sighed. He knew deep inside that Benny would never feel the same way. He screamed at the moon in frustration._

_"I wish I could tell everyone that I LOVE BENNY WEIR!" He smiled, but then it faded. He knew that it was 3 in the morning, and no one would be awake to hear him__**(How about people asleep? -Ethan)**_

_Just then, a rock was fired at him. He yelped in surprise as he picked up the rock. On it, it said "Look across" Ethan looked in confusion as he looked across and gasped._

_On the other side was Benny, sitting on his roof. He smiled as he snapped his fingers. He appeared right beside Ethan. He jumped a bit. "B-Benny?! W-Why did you do that? I mean, it is 3 and you scared me while I'm on a roof." He smiles. "You are avoiding the statement you said. I'll repeat: I LOVE BENNY WEIR!" Ethan stutters and blushes; this is not where he wanted to confess his love for Benny. "I-I didn't...I mean...it isn't what you think..." He flashes a grin,_

_"Then would you mind if I told you I loved you too?" Ethan gasped as he looked up at the taller boy. "Wait, what?" But he never finished his sentence,_

_Because Benny kissed him. He was shocked at first, but then kissed back. They continued before stopping for air. Ethan smiled. _

_"My rooftop wish came true."_

_The End._

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_WHOA! WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA!_

_I think you are teasing me; you gave me a Bethan story on purpose! But to be honest, it was not a bad story. But I don't get it; why would I be on the roof anyway? Are you trying to murder me? I mean, Benny scared me so much; what if I fell off?!_

_Worried for my safety,_

_The Roofed Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Hi people! It is me again and you said I'll be reading this..story called The Ultimate Nerd Fantasy! It says that this is Romance/Sci-Fi..._

_I am intrigued! Let's get started!_

_This sounds good,_

_Benny Weir_

_P.S- Please be Bennica..._

* * *

><p><span><em>The Ultimate Nerd Fantasy<em>

_Benny was sitting in his room in a cold, snowy, December afternoon.__**(Not true, I'd be out in the snow! -Benny) **__He fiddled with his new live-action, real life virtual video game. He sighed.__**(I would be playing it if I had one! -Benny)**_

_Everyone was out. Et__han was with Sarah, even Rory was with Della!__**(Yeah right. -Benny) **So he was stuck indoors, wondering why his new video game had to be a 2-player. **(That is madness: All video games have a 1 player mode! -Benny)** Suddenly, wind whisked past him. Erica was outside. He smiled. "Hey Erica, come in, it's cold. **(I like where this is going...-Benny) **She smiled as she walked in._

_"Hey dork, what is that?" He sighed. "It is the new live-action Star Galaxy game. But since Ethan or Rory aren't here, I can't try it out." She hinted a smile. "I'll play. This game is actually pretty fun." **(In this story, Erica's a nerd?! THE UNIVERSE HAS GONE STRAIGHT! -Benny) **Benny smiled. "Okay, here!" He passed her a head set and he wore his as he pressed play._

_Suddenly, the whole room was replaced with a pink planet. Erica wore a white short dress and I wore a white space suit. **(I sound sexy. So does Erica ;D -Benny) **He smiled. _

_"This is so awesome!" She nodded. "Yeah, the virtual world seems so real that I forgot we are really still in your bedroom!" He nods as a bunch of robots start surround them. They pulled out the weapons they had as they started to shoot robots with their plasma guns. **(That sounds so badass! -Benny) **Benny grinned. "Nice moves!" She blushed. "Well, I did say I played this game before." He grinned._

_They passed by levels quickly until they reach the Boss Level. The Black Warrior appeared. Erica and Benny smile as the shoot them with plasma guns. Finally he exploded. Confetti surrounded them as they read the screen._

_"GAME OVER"_

_They smiled as Erica pulled Benny close. "Good job dork. We won!" He smiled. "Yeah..." They stand in silence before they finally kiss. Benny's thoughts soared._

_"This is now my favorite game!"_

_The End._

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_May I be the first to say that this is the best story I ever read in my life? I mean, first you put Erica in a sexy white dress (i'm imagining Ariana Grande in the Break Free video), then above that, you make her a sexy badass goddess?! _

_I think I am in my dreamland and I don't want to wake up._

_Because really, we all know Erica's still a nerd at heart. I want a game like that; maybe I could get Erica to love me!_

_I feel like I'm out of this world,_

_Space Commander Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_HI! It's Rorster, and I was sent here to read a story. Hopefully I remember how...I-I mean, hey! Look, this one is a..._

_Horror/Suspense._

_I am shuddering...I mean, I got this! Maybe they gave me this one because Benny and Ethan couldn't handle this one. _

_Holding onto vampire Sasquatch,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

><p><span><em>The Dark Mirror<em>_**(I am already scared...I mean...-Rory)**_

_Rory walked into Ethan's house. He grinned. "RORY IS IN THE HOUSE!" He exclaimed. He walked by a mirror as he realize that no one was home. He stopped and turn back to the mirror._

_His reflection mirrored back._

_"I-I don't think I should have that..."__**(Guys, I'm not that stupid! -Rory) **The reflection then turned a twisted shadow. It grinned._

_"Let's play a game young vampire!" A window outside shattered. Rory looked at the mirror in fear. "You'll have to find your friends in 60 seconds for each one." Rory trembled in fear. "A-And if I don't?" It grinned._

_"Then I'll kill them." **(WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?! -Rory)**_

_Rory gasped. "But I'll be generous; I'll give you a hint." He hesitantly nodded. "You will find the spellmaster where monsters and demons truly come to life. 60...59...58..." Rory shook in fear as he thought. **(So I'll be the first to say that Benny is screwed. That is the hardest riddle ever! -Rory) ** _

_"Where do demons...and monsters..." The mirror taunted him with numbers. "22..21...20" Rory snapped his fingers. "Super Demons III! They included monsters in the new package! He's in Ethan's room!" He super sped into the room. He gasped._

_Benny was hanged. **(OMG SERIOUSLY?! I JUST FIGURED OUT THE DAMN RIDDLE! -Rory) ** _

_"I-I'm too late! I-I'm sorry Benny!" The mirror reflection fizzled into Ethan's mirror. Rory growled. "YOU BITCH!" **(Whoa, talk about explicit! -Rory) **The mirror smiled. "The Seer is where people can't resist a craving. 60...59...58...57" Rory's thoughts flew._

_"Cravings...cravings...THE KITCHEN!" He zoomed off to the kitchen to see Ethan huddled into a corner. He ran up to Rory. "Oh my gosh Rory! You're okay!" He sniffed. "I couldn't save Benny...he's d-dead.." Ethan frowned. "We'll have to avenge him then..." The mirror reflection appeared. _

_"So young vampire, you saved 1 out of the 3 people I will kill. Not bad...poor spellmaster though." Ethan frowned. "Wait, three? There was only Benny and me in this house." It smiled. "But then again, how many are there of you right now?" Ethan gasped as Rory frowned in fear._

_"Y-You wouldn't..." It smiled._

_"Oh, but I will!" Rory screamed._

_The world went dark._

_The End._

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_WHAT THE FUCK?! THAT'S IT?! I DIE?! HOLY SHIT THAT WAS THE WORST ENDING I EVER HAD!_

_I am so glad I'm a vampire so I'll never have a reflection. Why me?! _

_I am scared out of my mind right now! I will never play Super Demons III now! You ruined that for me!_

_Why couldn't mine be a happy Rorica story,_

_The Terrified Rory Keaner_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So that concludes Part 1 of Let's Read MBAV Fanfic! I hope to see you in the next chapter!**

**Until then, leave a review and I'll seeya later!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	7. Chapter 7: Let's Read MBAV Fanfic Part 2

**A/N- Hi my people! It's TOBN here with the Part 2 of Let's Read MBAV Fanfic! I am glad to say that I am making a Part 3 of this; it got a lot of positive feedback. It might just be an aftermath of all this though. I really hope I make you laugh once more with this one; I'd admit that I had writer's block with this one. And I got slightly pressured because people said that they knew that this one will be even more funnier than the last one; and I hope and pray that you feel the same way.**

**Thanks to...**

**broweiss27- Thank you as well for favoriting this story! Love that you are on board Team TOBN**

**Bethan Forever- Why else put Ethan on a dangerous place; he is the most innocent after all. LOL I am laughing at my own joke...I live a sad life :) Anyway, I loved that you loved this chapter. It seems so...surreal that you are reading my stories. Because most of the time, it would be me that would read your stories and say "LOL that was the funniest!" or "OMG I love this story!" I thank you for giving me inspiration to write my own stories!**

**MBAV Fan- It look****s like we have a little side relationship that might happen to be Bethan? Wow! Anyway, I can't help but respond to the review you put on the newest chapter of Best Friends. I loved the guess about The Shadow. And I guess I could say that you are...half right I guess. Because let's remember that Talia was sent to the oblivion. But I will give you one hint; she..er...the shadow will be revealed at the finale of my Third Season. Love ya Fanfic buddy and hugs and kisses!**

**Anyway, enjoy Part 2/3 now! Leave a review as well.**

_Underlined Italics- Story they got_

**_(Bold Italics in Brackets)- Gang's Commentary _**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 7: Let's Read MBAV Fanfic Part 2<p>

* * *

><p>November 12th, 2014<p>

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_So I was sent here to read some "one-shot" one of you made. So I guess I'll read this...whatever you want me to read. Actually, I am just reading the description and it said that it is..._

_Hurt/Comfort/Romance_

_Okay..._

_Hurry up here,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><span><em>Shattered Romance, Fixed Relationships<em>_**(Okay...sounds boring. -Erica)**_

_"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!"__**(Great way to start a story. Because everything is better when you scream. -Erica) **_

_"I-It was a one-time thing?"__**(I already know where this is going. And I'm intrigued. -Erica) **Benny stood at her door, Sarah's hand in his. **(Great. My best friend ditched me to hang out with Benny. Oh, and she's dating him too. Is her sense of romance really that bad? -Erica) **Erica sniffed back tears. _

_"H-How Benny? Y-You said you loved me! And..you then decide to kiss my best friend?! H-How could you?" **(Okay, what?!)**_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_OKAY THAT IS ENOUGH! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU GAVE ME A FUCKING BENNICA STORY! Oh, and make Benny the jerk who cheats on me too. He wouldn't have the guts to. But I agreed to read this...so I guess I will..._

_Can this get anymore cheesier,  
><em>

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><span><em>Sarah sneered at Benny. "A one-time thing eh? I was your girlfriend for 6 months!"<em>_**(How did Sarah survive? -Erica) **__ Benny frowned at her. "Okay we are SO breaking up!" __ **(Is is just me, or is Benny really cold in this story?! -Erica) **_

_"No. Stay together. But I guess you only have 1 girlfriend now Benny. And that one isn't me." Erica threw the necklace that Benny gave her and threw it straight at him. His emerald green eyes watched me. "G-Goodbye Benny. And Sarah, have fun. He is worth it."__**(Oh yeah, and let's ignore the fact that he might hook up with ETHAN in the next chapter! -Erica)**_

_She slams the door. She runs upstairs to her bedroom in tears. She let's out a yelp of surprise. _

_Ethan was sitting on her window. **(Uh, stalker much? -Erica) **_

_"W-What are you doing here?" He smiles sympathetically as he climbs in. **(No one even asked him to come in! -Erica)** "I...uh...heard what Benny did. To be honest, I sorta knew too. What I didn't know that his affair was with...Sarah." **(Oh yeah, that's also happening. Oops. -Erica) **Erica looked up at him._

_"Oh...I am so sorry Ethan!"  They hugged. **(That would SO not happen -Erica) **They stopped, their eyes meeting each other's.   
><em>

_"E-Erica, would it be wrong if I-I said that I lo-" She rolled her eyes._

_And kissed him. **(WHAT THE FUCK?! Am I granting myself death wishes by dating both of the dork brothers?! -Erica) **_

_They stopped. Both of them had goofy smiles etched onto their faces. Ethan smiled._

_"I love you Erica." **(Never thought I'd live to see the day. -Erica)**_

_"Me too. I love you too."_

_The End._

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I'd never thought I'd live to see the day when Ethan did something right. I mean, this was by far, the worst story I have ever laid eyes on. So first you make the break up paring a Bennica breaks up for Benarah or whatever you call it, then you also make it a Ethica? I would never in my entire LIFE hook up with both of them._

_Although...Ethica sounds...innocently nice._

_You never heard it from me,_

_The Confused Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Well, this will be interesting...hope that this is an Ethara...(blush) or some other pairing that I really don't care about._

_So __apparently, this is a_

_Mystery/Romance_

_Well, hope I laugh...I guess._

_This better be good,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

><p><span><em>The Morgan Detective<em>_**(I already like this story. -Sarah)**_

_Ethan's POV__**(What the fuck is POV?! Oh...point of view...abbreviations will take over our world sometimes because people are too damn lazy to say anything. WTF -Sarah)**_

_She walked into my office like a tiger ready to pounce. She leaned seductively against the door. I took the pipe out of my mouth. **(WHOA WHOA WHOA! Is this some 80's detective story, because I'm not buying it. -Sarah)**_

_"Why hello Ms. Fox. What brings you here to my office?" She frowns in despair. "A robbery! It took place in my kitchen."__**(I can just imagine the black and white screen on this thing. Oh yeah, and make me blonde and sound like a ditz too. -Sarah)**_

_"What did they steal?" I took out my notepad. She hesitated. "Um...well...they took a pot!__**(Of what? *Hints a smile* -Sarah) **__And__ some_...money? Yes some money that I hid in the secret vault in my painting." I frowned. "Don't you mean behind your painting?" She blushed. "Y-Yeah...silly me! Behind the painting." He smiled. "What are you really here for doll-face?"_**(That is the weakest 80's slang I've heard -Sarah) **She starts to whisper as she leans towards me._

_"Someone sent me this note. And I'm afraid that it is very ...interesting. I didn't want anyone to know. I think it's a threat." Ms. Fox pulls out a white note from her purse. I read it._

_GIVE ME SOME OF YOUR MOENY OR I'LL...FRY YOU!_

_-Fried Chicken **(What is this?! I mean, what the hell?! They even have a spelling mistake. -Sarah)****  
><strong>_

_I thought about the situation carefully. "Who..." Suddenly, my door busted open._

_A masked man walked in carrying a gun. He fired 3 bullets in the air. "GIVE ME SOME MONEY!" It then comes to me. "Money! The stranger spelled money wrong; they switched the n and the e!"__**(I bet you that is just an excuse to make spelling errors. -Sarah)**__  
><em>

_The masked man frowned. "So my spelling isn't great. I am sorry!" Then the last piece of the puzzle fit in my head. _

_"There is only one person who is dumb enough to spell money wrong and sign their name with Friend Chicken. And that person is..."__**(The people who wrote this story? Because that is slightly more realistic. -Sarah)**_

_I grab his gun and throw it out the window. He puts his hands up in defeat as I rip of his mask. Ms. Fox__**(Y'know, I just realized they never actually said my name yet. -Sarah) **gasps._

_"Rory Keaner." **(WHAT THE HELL?! Actually to be honest, I guess we all could've saw that coming.)**_

_"But why?" Ms. Fox dramatically says. Rory shrugged. "I dunno, unlike most villains, I don't have a back-story. Sorry." **(Leave it to Rory to not have a back-story. -Sarah)** She points to the police. **(How are the police already here?! -Sarah)** "I can't even look at him! He is just so evil! Arrest him!" **(Dramatic much? -Sarah) **_

_They took him away. I smiled as Ms. Fox jumped into my arms. I spun her around._

_"Y'know, I knew you wrote that note Ms. Fox. You just really wanted Rory out of your life. You paid him to do this didn't you?"__**(WAIT WHAT?! -Sarah)** She smiled sheepishly. "Maybe I did. I just really wanted to see you hun" I smiled._

_"And I'm okay with that." We kissed as we hid under my desk._

_Another day's work is to come._

_The End_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_What the fuck?! You mean that I framed Rory to get in jail so I could just get him out of my life?! I would never do that! And Ethan arrests Rory, but not me?! THIS IS FUCKING MADNESS!_

_WHAT IS THIS?!_

_Another reason why the world is unfair,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Well, how'd you like it? I had fun writing it. Anyway, seeya at part 3! Don't forget to drop a review as well!**

**in Fangs, We Trust**


	8. Chapter 8: Let's Read MBAV Fanfic Part 3

**A/N- Hey, wassup? It's TOBN here with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers! I figured that since I'm updating all my stories, that I'd update this one as well. So here is Part 3 to the Let's Read MBAV Fanfic trilogy.**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV Fan- No worries my dear fanfic buddy: pressure is good sometimes. Sets a standard I guess. Anyway, I guess Erica was a bit to sensitive, but on the bright side, if she wasn't , Benny would be dead! Anyway, review soon fanfic buddy and I hope you love this chapter!**

**Drama Queen- Sorry to say that the story wasn't actually a real one; I made it. But if you love it...well...I'll see what I can do. After all, I have a busy schedule...then again Ethica sounds nice. I am unpredictable; who knows what I'll do!**

**Anyway, drop a review and enjoy the final part!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own MBAV or its characters. Just the stories I made up in this chapter and nothing else. **

**Enjoy!**

**_P.S- Bold Italics now mean the story they got. Just for this chapter ;)_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dear MBAV Writers: Let's Read MBAV Fanfic Pt.3<p>

* * *

><p><em>November 17th, 2014 <em>

_Dear MBAV Characters,_

_We thank you for your [somewhat] kind feedback. We [will not] take your input into consideration. Instead, we will let your other friends read the stories you receive and let you guys give each other feedback._

_Thank you [not],_

_MBAV Writers_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ethan's Story:<em>**

**_Rooftop Wishes __  
><em>**

**_Ethan was sitting on his roof. He loved doing that, it was something that kept him distracted from the world__  
><em>**

**_But lately, Ethan did this often now. He had the biggest distraction, and he saw it everyday._**

**_It was Benny_**

**_Lately, Ethan could not stop thinking about him. His fly-away hair, his emerald green eyes, and his wonderful smile. Those qualities was what mad Benny so lovable. Ethan sighed. He knew deep inside that Benny would never feel the same way. He screamed at the moon in frustration._**

**_"I wish I could tell everyone that I LOVE BENNY WEIR!" He smiled, but then it faded. He knew that it was 3 in the morning, and no one would be awake to hear him_**

**_Just then, a rock was fired at him. He yelped in surprise as he picked up the rock. On it, it said "Look across" Ethan looked in confusion as he looked across and gasped._**

**_On the other side was Benny, sitting on his roof. He smiled as he snapped his fingers. He appeared right beside Ethan. He jumped a bit. "B-Benny?! W-Why did you do that? I mean, it is 3 and you scared me while I'm on a roof." He smiles. "You are avoiding the statement you said. I'll repeat: I LOVE BENNY WEIR!" Ethan stutters and blushes; this is not where he wanted to confess his love for Benny. "I-I didn't...I mean...it isn't what you think..." He flashes a grin,_**

**_"Then would you mind if I told you I loved you too?" Ethan gasped as he looked up at the taller boy. "Wait, what?" But he never finished his sentence,_**

**_Because Benny kissed him. He was shocked at first, but then kissed back. They continued before stopping for air. Ethan smiled._**

**_"My rooftop wish came true."_**

**_The End._**

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA! _

_That is the most amusing, most hysterical thing I've ever read in my life! You pair one dork, with another dork, you get dork love! LOL my writers LOL!_

_Don't ya think they'll be sexing it up on a roof in Part 2 of this story?!_

_Just an idea,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers and Erica,<em>

_I swear Erica, you are just the most devious friend I have. Besides; who does sex on a roof? Can't you see that children may look up to you and say "Oh look! Big fang lady says we should hump on a roof!"_

_You and the MBAV Writers are bad influences; I mean, what if someone decided to attempt this scenario? For one, people can't teleport, and a second is that YOU SHOULDN'T BE SCARING THE LIVING HELL OUT OF PEOPLE!_

_Tsk Tsk my friends,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Even if I love Ethan...I mean...whatever. I fucking love Ethan Morgan; got a problem with that?!_

_I still think this paring is cute. Ain't it funny that Ethan and Benny, out of all people, would date?_

_And besides, only Benny would be dumb enough to teleport across the sky. We all know he wouldn't be able to. And to be honest, who makes a rooftop wish?_

_Seriously lame, but seriously cute,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I am loving this story right now! *reads over it again* OMG the two people are Ethan and Benny?!_

_HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! That is the most funniest thing I've ever read!  
><em>

_Every story should be a cheesy Bethan,_

_Rory Keaner_

_P.S- Hopefully no lemons will be mentioned in Part 2 (If there is one)_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rory,<em>

_Ew! Really?!_

_Why,_

_Ethan Morgan and Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ethan Morgan-Weir and Benny Morgan-Weir,<em>

_Awww...you guys are even responding in the same letters._

_When's the wedding,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Erica,<em>

_LET'S MOVE ON SHALL WE?!_

_*Blush*,_

_[The not married] Ethan and Benny_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Benny's Story:<em>**

**_The Ultimate Nerd Fantasy_**

**_Benny was sitting in his room in a cold, snowy, December afternoon.__He fiddled with his new live-action, real life virtual video game. He sighed.__  
><em>**

**_Everyone was out. Et__han was with Sarah, even Rory was with Della! __So he was stuck indoors, wondering why his new video game had to be a 2-player. Suddenly, wind whisked past him. Erica was outside. He smiled. "Hey Erica, come in, it's cold. She smiled as she walked in._**

**_"Hey dork, what is that?" He sighed. "It is the new live-action Star Galaxy game. But since Ethan or Rory aren't here, I can't try it out." She hinted a smile. "I'll play. This game is actually pretty fun." Benny smiled. "Okay, here!" He passed her a head set and he wore his as he pressed play._**

**_Suddenly, the whole room was replaced with a pink planet. Erica wore a white short dress and I wore a white space suit. He smiled._**

**_"This is so awesome!" She nodded. "Yeah, the virtual world seems so real that I forgot we are really still in your bedroom!" He nods as a bunch of robots start surround them. They pulled out the weapons they had as they started to shoot robots with their plasma guns. Benny grinned. "Nice moves!" She blushed. "Well, I did say I played this game before." He grinned._**

**_They passed by levels quickly until they reach the Boss Level. The Black Warrior appeared. Erica and Benny smile as the shoot them with plasma guns. Finally he exploded. Confetti surrounded them as they read the screen._**

**_"GAME OVER"_**

**_They smiled as Erica pulled Benny close. "Good job dork. We won!" He smiled. "Yeah..." They stand in silence before they finally kiss. Benny's thoughts soared._**

**_"This is now my favorite game!"_**

**_The End._**

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I seriously want to screw your heads into a stone wall, then bite them off and eat them for dinner. _

_No words needed to describe my anger,_

_The Upset Erica Jones_

_P.S- Do you know if that game is available anywhere...I mean...forget I said anything_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I totally agree with Erica here; that was the worst story in the history of stories. _

_Isn't it obvious that I'd be with Erica and we'd be defeating the Black Warrior?!_

_Besides, Della is a priss,__  
><em>

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rory,<em>

_Excuse me bitch? I am not a priss, you are a bitch._

_Stop talking about yourself,_

_Della Peterson_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Della,<em>

_I-I mean...b-but...whatever. _

_I did not know you were there,_

_The Apologetic Rory Keaner_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_That was weird. The whole thing sounded like it was ripped off the Break Free music video._

_Just think about it,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers and Benny,<em>

_Y'know what, I am glad you loved the story B. But was it really necessary to frame it in your room? I mean, c'mon!_ **(Thanks MBAV Fan for pointing that out in a previous review ;D)**_  
><em>

_A bit obsessed aren't ya,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Everyone,<em>

_Rory and Erica: Learn to live with it!_

_Sarah: I see your point_

_Ethan: It's not called obsessed...it's called a follow._

_Thanks for the input guys,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Benny,<em>

_When I get my hands on you..._

_I am coming for you,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Erica,<em>

_But alas, this is the internet, and you can't do anything that will-_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Everyone reading,<em>

_Oops...Benny's computer may be on the fritz..._

_I didn't do that,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Erica,<em>

_You may be a used-to-be nerd, but I still am one._

_In your face fangs,_

_The Awesome Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rory's Story:<em>**

**_The Dark Mirror__  
><em>**

**_Rory walked into Ethan's house. He grinned. "RORY IS IN THE HOUSE!" He exclaimed. He walked by a mirror as he realize that no one was home. He stopped and turn back to the mirror._**

**_His reflection mirrored back._**

**_"I-I don't think I should have that..." __The reflection then turned a twisted shadow. It grinned._**

**_"Let's play a game young vampire!" A window outside shattered. Rory looked at the mirror in fear. "You'll have to find your friends in 60 seconds for each one." Rory trembled in fear. "A-And if I don't?" It grinned._**

**_"Then I'll kill them."  
><em>**

**_Rory gasped. "But I'll be generous; I'll give you a hint." He hesitantly nodded. "You will find the spellmaster where monsters and demons truly come to life. 60...59...58..." Rory shook in fear as he thought.  
><em>**

**_"Where do demons...and monsters..." The mirror taunted him with numbers. "22..21...20" Rory snapped his fingers. "Super Demons III! They included monsters in the new package! He's in Ethan's room!" He super sped into the room. He gasped._**

**_Benny was hanged._**

**_"I-I'm too late! I-I'm sorry Benny!" The mirror reflection fizzled into Ethan's mirror. Rory growled. "YOU BITCH!" The mirror smiled. "The Seer is where people can't resist a craving. 60...59...58...57" Rory's thoughts flew._**

**_"Cravings...cravings...THE KITCHEN!" He zoomed off to the kitchen to see Ethan huddled into a corner. He ran up to Rory. "Oh my gosh Rory! You're okay!" He sniffed. "I couldn't save Benny...he's d-dead.." Ethan frowned. "We'll have to avenge him then..." The mirror reflection appeared._**

**_"So young vampire, you saved 1 out of the 3 people I will kill. Not bad...poor spellmaster though." Ethan frowned. "Wait, three? There was only Benny and me in this house." It smiled. "But then again, how many are there of you right now?" Ethan gasped as Rory frowned in fear._**

**_"Y-You wouldn't..." It smiled._**

**_"Oh, but I will!" Rory screamed._**

**_The world went dark._**

**_The End._**

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I...I am mentally scarred for life.  
><em>

_Rory mentioned not wanting to play Super Demons III ever again. Now I know why._

_Why me,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I personally think this was a suitable story. Especially for Benny's fate._

_*Grin*,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Erica,<em>

_Hey! No need to hold grudges my dear vampire._

_Stop acting so gruesome,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers and Rory,<em>

_To be honest, I sorta figured the first riddle by the time the demon said 58. And maybe if you didn't talk about your thoughts, Benny might be alive._

_But alas, the past is the past,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ethan,<em>

_Well sorry; I was under pressure!_

_And of course you'd figure it out, you are so smart._

_I think you were just crying about your boyfriend's death._

_*Wink*,_

_Rory Keaner._

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I have no words for this story._

_Let's move on shall we,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Erica's Story:<em>**

**_Shattered Romance, Fixed Relationships__  
><em>**

**_"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!"__  
><em>**

**_"I-It was a one-time thing?" __Benny stood at her door, Sarah's hand in his. Erica sniffed back tears._**

**_"H-How Benny? Y-You said you loved me! And..you then decide to kiss my best friend?! H-How could you?"  
><em>**

**_Sarah sneered at Benny. "A one-time thing eh? I was your girlfriend for 6 months!" __Benny frowned at her. "Okay we are SO breaking up!" __  
><em>**

**_"No. Stay together. But I guess you only have 1 girlfriend now Benny. And that one isn't me." Erica threw the necklace that Benny gave her and threw it straight at him. His emerald green eyes watched me. "G-Goodbye Benny. And Sarah, have fun. He is worth it."__  
><em>**

**_She slams the door. She runs upstairs to her bedroom in tears. She let's out a yelp of surprise._**

**_Ethan was sitting on her window.  
><em>**

**_"W-What are you doing here?" He smiles sympathetically as he climbs in."I...uh...heard what Benny did. To be honest, I sorta knew too. What I didn't know that his affair was with...Sarah." Erica looked up at him._**

**_"Oh...I am so sorry Ethan!" They hugged. They stopped, their eyes meeting each other's.  
><em>**

**_"E-Erica, would it be wrong if I-I said that I lo-" She rolled her eyes._**

**_And kissed him._**

**_They stopped. Both of them had goofy smiles etched onto their faces. Ethan smiled._**

**_"I love you Erica."_**

**_"Me too. I love you too."_**

**_The End._**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Benny and MBAV Writers,<em>

_See? This proves to show that Benny cannot be trusted in a loving relationship._

_Pick the better vamp,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rory and MBAV Writers,<em>

_This is so fictional! Isn't it obvious; I mean, Sarah is the last person on the earth that I will date._

_Just an FYI,_

_Benny Weir_

_P.S- Brother how could you? The sequel should be The Betrayal Of Brothers_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Benny and MBAV Writers,<em>

_Last person eh Benny? FUCK YOURSELF!_

_Sorta glad Ethan and Erica hooked up,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sarah,<em>

_I mean that the kindest way possible._

_Don't eat me, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Benny and MBAV Writers,<em>

_Wow. This was surely interesting. _

_I would never betray you like that BTW. I mean, do I really want to risk getting eaten?_

_No thanks,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ethan,<em>

_What is that supposed to mean?!  
><em>

_Watch your words pretty boy,_

_Erica Jones_

_P.S- Forget how I said pretty boy_

* * *

><p><em>Dear...people I guess,<em>

_Well... this got more awkward than it should be._

_Moving on,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sarah's Story:<em>**

**_The Morgan Detective__  
><em>**

**_Ethan's POV__  
><em>**

**_She walked into my office like a tiger ready to pounce. She leaned seductively against the door. I took the pipe out of my mouth.  
><em>**

**_"Why hello Ms. Fox. What brings you here to my office?" She frowns in despair. "A robbery! It took place in my kitchen."__  
><em>**

**_"What did they steal?" I took out my notepad. She hesitated. "Um...well...they took a pot!__And__ some_...money? Yes some money that I hid in the secret vault in my painting." I frowned. "Don't you mean behind your painting?" She blushed. "Y-Yeah...silly me! Behind the painting." He smiled. "What are you really here for doll-face?"_ She starts to whisper as she leans towards me._**

**_"Someone sent me this note. And I'm afraid that it is very ...interesting. I didn't want anyone to know. I think it's a threat." Ms. Fox pulls out a white note from her purse. I read it._**

**_GIVE ME SOME OF YOUR MOENY OR I'LL...FRY YOU!_**

**_-Fried Chicken  
><em>**

**_I thought about the situation carefully. "Who..." Suddenly, my door busted open._**

**_A masked man walked in carrying a gun. He fired 3 bullets in the air. "GIVE ME SOME MONEY!" It then comes to me. "Money! The stranger spelled money wrong; they switched the n and the e!"__  
><em>**

**_The masked man frowned. "So my spelling isn't great. I am sorry!" Then the last piece of the puzzle fit in my head._**

**_"There is only one person who is dumb enough to spell money wrong and sign their name with Fried Chicken. And that person is..."__  
><em>**

**_I grab his gun and throw it out the window. He puts his hands up in defeat as I rip of his mask. Ms. Fox__(Y'know, I just realized they never actually said my name yet. -Sarah) gasps._**

**_"Rory Keaner."  
><em>**

**_"But why?" Ms. Fox dramatically says. Rory shrugged. "I dunno, unlike most villains, I don't have a back-story. Sorry." She points to the police. "I can't even look at him! He is just so evil! Arrest him!"  
><em>**

**_They took him away. I smiled as Ms. Fox jumped into my arms. I spun her around._**

**_"Y'know, I knew you wrote that note Ms. Fox. You just really wanted Rory out of your life. You paid him to do this didn't you?"__ She smiled sheepishly. "Maybe I did. I just really wanted to see you hun" I smiled._**

**_"And I'm okay with that." We kissed as we hid under my desk._**

**_Another day's work is to come._**

**_The End_**

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_This is madness. I was framed by Sarah just so she could see Ethan?! Why must you hate me Sarah?!_

_That is the worst,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Gotta agree with Rory here, that is so ridiculous. Can't you just see him anyway? Is that illegal? To see your boyfriend-detective? You just had to take drastic measures eh? _

_Everyone takes the hard way out,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers and Sarah,<em>

_Even as much as I loved seeing you, that was sorta lame. _

_I'm sure you love Rory as much as the next guy, but to frame him just because you hate him is a bit desperate. _

_Sorry,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ethan,<em>

_No, I totally get it, this was just wrong._

_But I am sorta curious to see what we did under your desk..._

_*Blush*_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_What was in that pot? Pot? Crack? Drugs?_

_Nope, it was only a pot because only Rory would steal a pot._

_Sarah is really bad at lying. _

_But to be honest, this story wasn't as bad as Benny's._

_Just an FYI,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Erica,<em>

_Can't you just learn to live with the fact that you love me?_

_That is life,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Benny,<em>

_Can't you just imagine you without a head?_

_That is life...for me,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Erica,<em>

_Okay, there is no need for violence!_

_Keep calm and love Benny Weir,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Benny,<em>

_Okay that's it you little backstabbing spellmaster-_

* * *

><p><em>Dear people,<em>

_Oops. I guess someone hacked into Erica and Benny's computer._

_We'll never hear the end of that...luckily._

_*Wink*,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- That was pretty long! Anyway, I owe a huge thanks to Ethan for ending that off properly.**

**And that concludes Let's Read MBAV Fanfic! Wait until what I have in store for you after a few chapters...**

**Enjoy Life!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	9. Chapter 9: MeanTweets

**A/N- Wassup? It's TOBN here with another chapter of Dear MBAV Writers! After writing the conclusion to Best Friends, I decided to relax. Since there is no pressure about this one being long, I guess I could finally sit down and attempt to write another funny chapter!  
><strong>

**Thanks to...**

**EmmaALewisS- Glad you liked the chapter! I do my best trying to make this funny. Glad you enjoy!**

**Drama Queen- I'm sure one day, when my schedule isn't so jam-packed, I'll think back to this review. If you like it, I deliver! Thanks for your kind review!**

**MBAV Fan- Well you look like you loved the chapter. I have to admit, I was sorta laughing about it myself...if that doesn't make me sound lame :) But all is back to normal now...then again...nothing is ever normal in Whitechapel. Review soon Fanfic Buddy!**

**So with that, enjoy the next chapter! I was watching so many of these videos and they are HILARIOUS!**

**P.S- If you don't know what the gang is doing in this episode, research mean tweet videos on YouTube. That will get you some idea. None of these tweets are real, just thought what the gang would think if people pissed them off on Twitter. And I don't believe the usernames are real either...I just made them up on the spot. :) And Atticus Mitchell mentioned he didn't have Twitter...but his character does! :) I am not trying to diss MBAV people; just thought about how they would feel.**

**Warning: The following is pretty explicit. Just saying.**

_**Bold Italics- Mean Tweets**_

* * *

><p>Dear MBAV Writers: #MeanTweets<p>

* * *

><p>November 21st, 2014<p>

_Dear MBAV Characters,  
><em>

_We would like to ask you what you think about mean tweets on Twitter. Don't ask why, we just want to know. Besides, we could do something like the mean tweet videos on YouTube! Research Jimmy Kimmel Mean Tweets!_

_Just a curiosity,_

_MBAV Writers_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Okay...that's interesting. Don't know why I am doing this but I'll just pull out my phone now then._

_Let's hope this won't go terribly,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>So I just logged into Twitter...let's see how this goes...<br>_

_Um... JTBenson672169832 says..._

**_Why does Ethan in MBAV gotta be so serious all the time? #Loosenup_**

_Okay, I am not serious, I am just...wanting to get things done on time. Geez do all people have to be judgmental? #ThisSadSociety _

_ EthanMorganRotsInHell says...  
><em>

**_Y'know, Ethan is too sarcastic for television.. #GetOffMBAV _**

_Okay first of all, I hate your username. Second of all, I am not sarcastic! I just see things differently. Plus, I am sticking my middle finger at you bitch. Keep all thoughts to yourself! #YouBitch  
><em>

_ JustNeedIceCreamRightNow says..._

**_Why doesn't Ethan just grow up and ask Sarah for a damn date!? #Wimp_**

_You don't tell me how to live my life! I will take my time with my love life, you worry about yours! Besides, I am not a wimp...I am just handsomely nervous. It's a thing, okay?! #TheChicksDigIt  
><em>

_In response to all these...things, I could only say one thing:_

_#ShutUp_

_*The_Seer_Of_The_21st_Century logs out*_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers, <em>

_So I have been informed that we are doing a mean tweet session! This should be exciting; the videos I watched are hilarious! _

_I am so ready,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Logged on to Twitter my people! Let us do this!<em>

_Skate_It_Up says..._

**_You are the worst spellmaster I have ever saw. I mean, if there were levels of how bad you could screw up, you would be on top of the list. #StartPayingAttentionInMagicClass _**

_Okay whoa whoa whoa WHOA! I pay a great load of attention in magic class...wait a minute...there's a magic class? Who was the idiot who came up with that?! #StopMakingThingsUp!_

_Benny=Bitchx2 says..._

**_Why does Benny continue to be a player and just fuck all the girls at WC High already?! I mean, just because he is a wannabe player does not mean that he has to ruin their lives too. #IPrayForTheGirlsAtWCHigh _****_  
><em>**

_*Silence*...I continue to be a player so you can be the one who fucks the girls at WC High. I saved that job for you man, so instead of making mean tweets as your career, there's an ad in the newspaper looking for wannabe whores. #IJustDidThat__  
><em>

_TheFeistyVamp says..._

**_You are a asshole. And stop trying to hook up with me bitch! #NeverGonnaHappen _**

_Erica?! Why are you even here?! #ThoughtYouWereMyFriend _

_I demand these people should just go home and sit in a corner._

_#GuessWhatFingerIsUp _

_*TheBetterSpellmaster logs out*_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I watched a lot of these videos. Are you really sure you want to do this, because if I go all crybaby on everyone, you are so responsible._

_I am fragile don't hurt me,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

><p><em>So I just logged onto Twitter...what am I getting myself into? I rather read Bethan lemons than this shit. <em>

_Hello_People says..._

**_So it is pretty obvious that Rory's mom dropped Rory as a baby. Then stuffed him into a toilet and said "Please dear God send him back!" #Disappointment_**

_Huh. Never knew. I guess my mom left that part out in the last family meeting. I KNOW THAT ISN'T REAL YOU DUMB ASS! #GoHome _

_Rory_Is_Bitch says..._

**_It is pretty clear that Rory is not the brightest light in the world. #ExampleOfTrueBlonde _**

_*Cue the crickets.* Really?! I am pretty bright if I do say so myself. And I am not a bitch, I am just fun to be around. #There'sADifference _

_LittleThingsMatter says..._

**_Y'know how the urban dictionary online says that blondes are cute blonde-haired girls who know nothing about the world? I think Rory Keaner is a cross-gender _****_#ALittleTooDesperate _**

_You are so mean! #WhyMe?!_

_*Runs off to a corner to cry*_

_*Vampire_Ninja logs out*_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Mean tweets eh? Let's see what the bitches on the internet have to say about me._

_Let us go,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><em>I am on Twitter. Let's hear these people out.<em>

_The_World_People says..._

**_Is it just me, or is Erica Jones a huge asshole? #AngerIssuesMuch?_**

_Let's just say I hope you took a real good look at your head tonight, because there is a good chance it won't be there tomorrow._

_EricaIsACompleteAsshole says..._

**_Someone help me! There is an anger-driven psycho-blonde attacking MBAV! Oh. That's just Erica. #NoWordsForThatBitch _**

_You are so dead! #WhatTheHell?!_

_TheBetterSpellmaster says...wait what?!_

**_Hope you are reading this fangs. You are the asshole with anger issues and WE ARE SO BREAKING UP! #MyRevenge._**

_*Ahem* I believe I have a spellmaster TO KILL!_

_#SoDead _

_*TheFeistyVamp logs out*_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Mean Tweets? Fine. Let's do this..._

_Hope for no chaos,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

><p><em>So I am on Twitter. Let's do this shall we?<em>

_Houses_On_The_Field says..._

**_I bet you 5 bucks that the only reason Sarah isn't drinking human blood is because she thinks it will make her more fat than she already is. #NotPossible _**

_That. Is. So. Not. True. #OneMiddleFingerForYou!_

_SarahTheWhore says..._

_**I don't know what Ethan is thinking. Can't he see that Sarah is a big fat ass who sucks dick for fun? Forget bad nutrition choices! Consider #BadLoveChoices **  
><em>

_I don't suck dick! And Ethan is perfectly reasonable. His love choice is fantastic! #StopGivingOpinions _

_ALittleMoreFaster says..._

_**Am I the only one who think it's odd that Sarah's first taste of human blood was conveniently Ethan's? #WhatAreYouHiding **_

_Excuse me? I am hiding nothing! If you were a vampire who was watching her loved one getting turned into a __fledgling, I'm sure you would do the same. #TheRightThingToDo _

_So I have no words except this:_

_#StopMakingPeopleFeelBad _

_*Two_Sides_To_Me logs out*_

* * *

><p><em>Dear People Of Twitter,<em>

_We have read your tweets. We laughed, we cried, we exploded into flames from your harsh words. But we have only one thing to say:_

_If you have mean thoughts, keep them to yourself or get off Twitter._

_#WeWantPeace,_

_The_Seer_Of_The_21st_Century, TheBetterSpellmaster, Vampire_Ninja, TheFeistyVamp, and Two_Sides_To_Me_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And there you go! Let this be a lesson that the harsh things you read on Twitter can hurt someone. So do what the gang said; if you have mean comments, either keep them to yourself or get off Twitter. **

**#WeCanAllBeInternetBuddies!**

**So drop a review and seeya!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**

**P.S- I am in the middle of posting some cool things on my profile for fun! Check it out!**


	10. Chapter 10: The OTP Of MBAV

**A/N- Hey guys! It's TOBN here with another chapter of Dear MBAV Writers! I have just finished writing the first chapter of Holiday Friends (Which you won't see until December 14th :D) and I could use a little laugh. So I bring to you, another chapter! I was inspired to write this for a while, so I said, why the hell not?**

**Shoutouts to...**

**Guest- Agreed to that my friend. Some people can be mean on the internet. But I hope we're all friends here...right? Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for your review!**

**MBAV Fan- That was funny. My sister and I laughed for hours when I showed her Rory's first tweet. I am proud that I was able to make you laugh! And I would be scared half to death if I wrote a mean tweet about Erica. Death wish much? Thanks for your review Fanfic Bud; glad to have you review every chapter!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this; it is really relaxing to just write this right now. **

**So drop a review and...**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S: OTP means One True Pairing if you didn't know. (If you didn't know, it's okay; being the noob I am, I had to research what it meant on Yahoo Answers ;D)**

* * *

><p>Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 10: The One True Pairing on MBAV<p>

* * *

><p>November 24rd, 2014,<p>

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_So I read a bunch of profiles about people's OTP. And I'm intrigued. _

_So I decided, after [not much] thinking, I have decided the OTP of MBAV must be..._

_Ethara! _

_Don't judge,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I so agree with Ethan! Ethara forever guys! Best pairing ever; it's love at first...spill I guess._

_Yes,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I personally enjoy Rorica. Ethara...eh...not my fave. _

_But Rorica...that is the OTP of MBAV for sure!_

_Get it right,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rory,<em>

_You have no chance about that ever happening! At least our pairing is real!_

_Be real,_

_Ethan and Sarah_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ethan and Sarah,<em>

_Are you effing kidding me?! Ethan has no guts to ask Sarah out! It's not like you guys kissed! Me and Erica did. _

_Beat that,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Ignoring the 3 arguing morons, consider that Bennica has the best stories ever! It is obviously the OTP of MBAV!_

_I mean, first of all, we had the longest kiss (5.6 seconds my friends!) and she likes my blood. _

_Nothing beats that,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Benny,<em>

_So first of all, the kiss was 4.9 seconds. Stop lying to yourself. _

_Second of all, she only kissed you because she was under the love potion affect._

_Third, if she like your blood, I'm pretty sure that isn't a good thing. _

_Sorry bud,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I say Bethan is the OTP. ;)_

_Hilarious__ much,_

_Erica Jones_

_P.S- Suffer the revenge Benny! HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Erica,<em>

_REALLY?!_

_Stop,_

_Ethan and Benny_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_See! Living proof that Bethan is a thing! They respond in the same notes, it's just freakin' hilarious! _

_Isn't it funny to see Benny suffer this,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Erica,<em>

_So this is just so Benny could suffer! Then don't pair him up with me, pair him up with Rory for goodness sake!_

_Geez,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I totally change my mind. Ethan is right; Bory will save my troubles._

_HA,_

_Erica Jones,_

* * *

><p><em>DEAR ERICA,<em>

_I SWEAR ON ALL MY VIDEO GAMES, IF YOU PAIR ME UP WITH RORY, I WILL PERSONALLY STAKE YOU!_

_NOT COOL,_

_BENNY WEIR_

_P.S- It is so much fun to write in caps! Adds EFFECT! :)_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Erica,<em>

_Agreed. I rather would be paired with ETHAN than to be paired up with Benny._

_He's gross,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rory,<em>

_Huh. Didn't know YOU VAMPIRE FREAK!_

_Meanie,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rory,<em>

_What is that supposed to mean?!_

_Spill,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear all of you geeks,<em>

_See? I could see the title now:_

_The Dorky Gay Love Triangle_

_HAHAHAHAHAHA,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So who do you think is the OTP of MBAV? They all had...clever responses.**

**Anyway, drop a review and I will fang you out later!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	11. Chapter 11: The Pairing Court: Bethan!

**A/N- Wassup my people? It's TOBN here with another [hopefully] funny chapter! I got quite a bit of feedback and I decided my OTP would be...**

**Bethan I guess! It is quite a cute pairing considering that they have been friends since childhood. It's cute okay? Don't judge! If not that, the Bennica or Ethara. So many to choose!**

**Time to reply!**

**Guest- Ethara is definitely a great pairing! I love it! Thanks for you review and hope you review again soon!  
><strong>

**Drama Queen- Thank you so much! I have decided that Bethan might just be my OTP! And I would write it..if I was good at romances. But who knows? Things might happen my friends! And I hope you are excited...I think there are 18 more days! So a little more than 2 weeks...wait what?! I CANNOT WAIT SO LONG TO GIVE THE CHAPTER TO YOU! Thanks for you kind words!**

**And the one and only...**

**MBAV Fan!**

**MBAV Fan- You should have your own section for reviewing replies! You are the best! Anyway, I see that I am not the only one who doesn't know what OTP meant! So glad we have the internet, or I would never be able to work FanFiction properly...or work it at all because of no internet! If we are twins.. that would be so cool! Maybe...we could even be MBAV Twins; Destined to get a 3rd seasons or a 2nd movie out of the baddies at Teletoon/FreshTV who aren't doing anything to update this show! Thanks for you review my Fanfic Buddy!**

**So...inspired by my last chapter, I have decided to make this! Chapters like these will be scattered around my story, so who knows when I'll do this next!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 11: The Court of Pairing: Bethan!<p>

* * *

><p>November 26th, 2014<p>

_Dear MBAV Characters,_

_We have decided to hold a trial for none other than what you might have done with your pairings...are you guilty of them?_

_First to the stand: Bethan; is the affairs really happening?_

_~MBAV Writers_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_This. This pairing is TOTALLY false! I swear it isn't true! I am not having sex or affairs with Benny Weir, my best friend since we were 6! How could you even come up with something like that in the first place?! It is so __ridiculous!_

_I'm innocent,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers (And Ethan),<em>

_I object!_

_Tsk Tsk...don't we all know boys these days are SO in denial! I am so against this statement!_

_Isn't it clear that they LOVE each other?! _

_My objection stands,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ethan,<em>

_Who accused you of having sex? We just said affairs...  
><em>

_What are you hiding,_

_MBAV Writers_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ethan,<em>

_Ooooohhh they got you there good!_

_Busted,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I really hate this chapter. _

_It is so not true! I just thought by affairs you meant...other things. _

_And besides, how could a face like this lie?! It's not possible!  
><em>

_*Cue the puppy dog eyes*,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I object!_

_You cannot bribe the jury with cute...adorable...sexy puppy dog eyes!_

_I am on the side of Ethan Morgan! This reason applies that HE LOVES ME!_

_And I love him back,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I totally object to this whole thing! _

_Are we really holding a [fake] trial between letters?! Um...hello? Is your common sense still in there?!_

_Besides, we all know that Bethan remains in the dark and twisted minds of MBAV Writers! They should be on trial; why are they writing Rated M Fanfiction and why are they making Ethan and I the main victims?!_

_You guys are devious,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ethan and Benny,<em>

_The jury (Sarah) is right; no bribing allowed. _

_Anyway, we don't need you opinion Benny; we are just trying to entertain the readers!_

_Besides, Bethan is amusing,_

_MBAV Writers_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Everyone,<em>

_Why can't we all just get along?! __*Cue the Why Can't We Friends song*_

_We need justice in court,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Characters,<em>

_We appreciate your feedback, but we have came to a decision._

_Bethan will be wrapped up as..._

_IN DENIAL _

_We __will say no more. What is done is done!_

_~MBAV Writers_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<br>_

_Really?! They aren't gonna have to kiss or anything?! UNFAIR_

_Justice really is blind,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Erica,<em>

_If this wasn't written in letters and you actually said that in my face, I would slap you._

_Why me,_

_Benny Weir_

_P.S- We are SO done! The secret wedding is SO off!_

_P.P.S- Not really..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And that wraps up The Pairing Court! Hope you enjoyed!**

**So regarding to my Holiday Special, I am sorry I am making you wait...but where would the surprise be in that? I hope to make it as spectacular as Christmas itself! (But Christmas is always better...)**

**So leave a review and seeya later!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	12. Chapter 12: Advice From Experts (Ish)

**A/N- Wassup?! It's TOBN in the house with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers! I got a lot of positive feedback on some early chapters and some recent chapters! I am quite excited to write; I just feel in the most happiest, writing mood today, which totally one-ups yesterday's gloomy mood. But TOBN is feeling happy; thanks for all your kind reviews and PM's guys! Greatly appreciated!**

**Since there is no pressure about how long this may be, I guess we should start shoutouts, shall we?**

**So thanks to...**

**Princess of books 08: Thank you for your suggestion! I think that is what totally got me to think of the next chapter, that and a lot of other reviewers suggesting Ethara. So what the fans want? So be it! Thank you for your review; I hope you continue to find this funny! And I know you also favorited this story, so thanks for that!**

**QueenDisneyLeAcH- Oh look who decided to review? What a coincidence eh? ;) Thank you for the review; happy to be hearing from you! And I am glad you enjoyed Chapter 7 (This review was posted on a different chapter for those who might get confused)...just wait until I bring more!**

* * *

><p><strong>And then there is the one and only... MBAV Fan!<strong>

**MBAV Fan: I made your own little section in my story! You don't know how long I wanted to do that; you totally deserve it! So I put a line break for you to have your own mini section in this story! YAY! Who knows what's in the mind of Ethan Morgan; one time he's daydreaming of Sarah, the next thing you know, he is dreaming about Bethan fantasies! LOL! And who said I was joking when I said I wanted to get a second movie by force? *Hints an evil smile* No I'm seriously joking I swear. I am never gonna do that to the companies who started MBAV in the first place. But you know what they say; "It's time to finish what we started" am I right? LOL! We could have an army of FanFiction people; making an episode for each pairing! Yes!**

**Anyway, review soon Fanfic Buddy!**

* * *

><p><strong>And with that, enjoy this chapter; because I enjoyed writing it ;) Oh, and leave a review too; they mean more than you think! Even just one [kind] word makes me happy! So review along now! <strong>

**ENJOY!**

**P.S- About 16 more days before the release of Holiday Friends...the wait is killing me like it is killing you people!**

* * *

><p>Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 12: Advice from the Experts (Ish)<p>

* * *

><p>November 28th, 2014<p>

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_So I heard you guys are actual people. Pretty impressive if I do say so myself; your stories seem so...un-human! Take that in a good way guys._

_So I decided to give you all some life advice you will need. Consider it...advice from an expert!_

_*The following is an expert from BENNY 101 (A book I wrote as a child...and still write it today!)*_

_BENNY 101:_

_Life Lesson 21: If you get caught doing something bad, like driving without a license (which I don't suggest; Life Lesson 17 guys), pretend you are dazed and confused to where you are and what you're doing. When the police tell you what you were charged for, snap your fingers and tell them a bandit had held you hostage and that you have been hypnotized against your will. That should fool them. but it also might frame someone. _

_But hey, at least you'll be saved from a fine!_

_Problem solved,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers, <em>

_So I thought I'd give you some advice you'd need for the future. Because let's face it; advice is my thing._

_*This is from a fabulous book I wrote called Ethan's Guide to Life. It'll be a bestseller one day...I promise!*_

_Ethan's Guide To Life:_

_Rule #38: When you forget which date you have set up for two separate girls, read Archie books. They tell you everything you would want to know about love-triangles. _

_You're welcome,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Hi! It's me with some advice that I think is pretty helpful!_

_*I wrote this a few years back, so yeah! If you Fanfic people do disclaimers, I own this!_ **(A/N- Actually, I own these expert-ly advice. Just an FYI)***_  
><em>

_The Rory Corner_

_Advice #9: If a teacher catches you sleeping in class often, either bring a mask that has two open eyes, or bury your head into a textbook. _

_Foolproof,_

_Rory Keaner_

_P.S- If this doesn't work, I am so not responsible for possible detentions, punishments, and suspensions. You are so on your own; write a guide for me so I would know how to deal with that in the future. _

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers, <em>

_So I was sent here to do some advice. You want advice? I'll just copy and paste a blog entry I wrote about my guide to life._

_*I own this!_ **(A/N- Again, I own this.)**_*_

_The Guide Of Sarah_

_Good Advice #1- Don't date a vampire. Trust me, you do NOT want to get in between a Dusk romance. _

_The End. _

_It is a pretty short book okay? _

_I don't give much advice,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<br>_

_You want tips? These are a few key ones I suggest writing down._

_*I wrote this recently. Just a warning*_

_Erica's Guide on How to Survive_

_Tip 1: Stay away from getting on my bad side. Trust me, you do NOT want to pick a fight with me, unless you are asking for a death wish._

_Tip 2: Stay away from dangerous spellmaster bitches who will try and hook up with you._

_Tip 3: Stay away from dim-witted vampires who will try and hook up with you._

_Tip 4: Don't diss Dusk in front of me. Actually, don't diss Dusk at all. I'm bound to find out who and what was said, then you'd have to refer to Tip 1._

_Follow them so you won't die,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And I hope we all learned something today! I guess...**

**Anyway, this chapter inspired me to write a new story...which will be posted soon. ;)**

**So until then, leave a [kind] review and enjoy life in general!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	13. Chapter 13: Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**A/N- Wassup people? It's TOBN here with a brand new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers! **

**I know you must feel like some of my stories are not being updated, but have no fear; just wait until I get some inspiration! That's all it takes.**

**So anyway, shoutouts to...**

**Drama Queen: All I learned is that Benny likes to cheat the police, Rory loves to sleep despite being a vampire, Sarah hates Dusk, Erica is treats Dusk as if it was her baby, and Ethan loves Archie books. And now I hope the first chapter to my holiday special won't disappoint you...but I am not pressured at all! *Starts running around the house in panic* LOL just kidding. Glad you are excited!**

* * *

><p><strong>Then there is the one and only MBAV Fan!<strong>

**MBAV Fan: Eh, maybe they would fall for it. Like those stereotype ones who spend their time stuffing their face with doughnuts and sleeping when their is a robbery in the bank. LOL how lucky would that be ;) And hey! We could all have a "Congrats on getting your own review response section!" Party! Cue the champagne! My parents would go nuts :D So with that, have a fang-tastic day and review soon Fanfic buddy!**

* * *

><p><strong>And inspired by this review, I decided that is was long enough to make a certain pairing a certain chapter:<strong>

**_" More etharah please and this story is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo funny :)" _**

**That was Princess of books 08 and a lot of other people who wanted an Ethara chapter. And when I get feedback, I RESPOND!**

**So enjoy this Ethara-based chapter all you Ethara fans!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 13: Once Bitten, Twice Shy<p>

* * *

><p>December 2nd, 2014<p>

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_So I hear in the show that Ethara is an actual pairing. I BET YOU THAT IS SO FALSE!_

_Ethan does not have the guts to make any move on Sarah. And I'll tell you 3 reasons why._

_1. He's a dork._

_2. He's a geek._

_3. He is all of the above, and that won't help him in his love life (Which he doesn't have) AT ALL._

_He has a better chance with BENNY than all I care,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Actually, forgetting what Erica said, Ethara lives! And here's a few reasons why:_

_1. I did have the guts to ask Sarah on a date. Remember? I did it in front of two vamp jocks and Rory and Benny! SHE ALSO SAID YES, SO HA!_

_2. Minus the fact that it was a vampire restaurant, I was a pretty good gentleman if I do say so myself._

_3. We almost kissed. And I'm pretty sure that is close enough._

_Oh, and I'll do an extra:_

_4. Almost every FanFiction is about Ethara anyway. So yes!_

_And I think that's good enough,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I am sorry E-dog, but I could find a reason to diss every reason you listed:_

_1. You sounded like a stuttering idiot when you asked and I bet you she did it out of pity._

_2. Erica chose that restaurant and you thought the napkins were turkeys. WTF does the term "gentleman" mean to you?_

_3. And that kiss was because you were turned to Jakeward and she was turned to Rochelle and we all know that they would've kissed anyway. So you never had the guts to make that move anyway._

_And for the bonus..._

_4. Actually, if you research it, Bethan has a bigger fan-base than Ethara. So yes!_

_That is for sure,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Being Ethan's best friend, I'll tell you that Ethara is the best! It might even rival Bennica! ;)_

_1. You can just imagine them together, running through a field of flowers, hair flowing in the wind like in all those romantic movies. Oh..that was a dream about me and Erica...but still! You can so imagine it!_

_2. Ethara is very catchy._

_3. It is the only couple that actually has a chance (Minus Bennica)_

_And there you go,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_And so there is 2-2 for the score...and I'm gonna break that._

_BECAUSE ETHARA IS THE BEST!_

_Ethara 4 Ever! I love Ethan Morgan! Feliz Navidad to Ethara! That doesn't even make sense but who the heck cares I LOVE ETHAN MORGAN!_

_And there's Ethan's car now,_

_Sarah Morgan...er...Fox_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Guess where, [stop Sarah I'm trying to write, we'll canoodle later], I am? _

_Make out session,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And the supporters for Ethara wins! Drop a review and I'll seeya later!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	14. Chapter 14: Dear Santa

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with a Christmas themed Dear MBAV Writers! I am so excited: LET US DO THIS!  
><strong>

**But first, shoutouts to these people:**

**MBAV Fan- Agreed my friend: Ethara is so much better than some jock who most likely will dump your ass for that plastic blonde over there. Jocks cannot be trusted, geeks can! I would date a geek, due to the fact I am one..and I might find one like Benny or Ethan or Rory! AWESOME! Review soon Fanfic Buddy!**

**Princess of books 08- Glad you loved it! Hope you love Christmas too...because if you don't, I am going to have to send you to that corner. SO YAY FOR CHRISTMAS! Thanks for the review!**

**Guest- Well someone like Ethara ;) Thank you for your review; greatly appreciated.**

**Mbavrocks12- Why did the show end, I don't know. But you are right; Fanfiction 4 Ever! Glad you loved the chapter!**

**Well, that is it for rambling; Enjoy this Christmas special! They are writing to Santa, not MBAV Writers. Just saying.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 13: Dear Santa<p>

* * *

><p>December 16th, 2014<p>

_Dear Santa,_

_I wish you a merry Christmas, and I only have three requests:_

_1. Get Benny and Ethan together. Please. LOL right?_

_2. I need new security. It is hard being me; boys wanting to get in my pants all the time. Idiots._

_3. And let's just say I need cash. We all do right?_

_Thank you,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Santa,<em>

_What the heck?! Do you not know that Erica was so naughty this year! It wasn't the boys getting into her pants; it is her getting into their pants!_

_Geez, she always is yapping about blah blah Ethan and Benny this, blah blah Bethan that! Holy cow she need to stop!_

_I say for Christmas, she and Benny should get together. Yes my peeps! _

_Oh BTW, maybe a romantic date with Sarah is what I want for Christmas._

_Pretty please with cherries on top,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Santa,<em>

_Hello?! Is it not obvious that I have been great all year?! _

_And I swear if you hook me up with Benny for Christmas, I rip everyone's legs off._

_I have been good I swear,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Santa,<br>_

_Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!_

_I guess everyone's has been so selfish and naughty that they haven't even said Merry Christmas to the man who gives you presents. Rory Keaner for the nice list!_

_But there is a few things I want..._

_A motorcycle_

_12 love potions_

_A toy helicopter!_

_No lemons please_

_A lot of video games_

_A lot of books (Because why not?)_

_CHRISTMAS SWEATERS!_

_A lot of toys!_

_A lot more love potions_

_Hook me up with Erica-_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Santa,<em>

_We all think that was enough. Sorry Santa; Rory is such a...I won't finish that._

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Santa,<em>

_I have been the best boy all year. And all I want for Christmas is this:_

_HOOK ME UP WITH ERICA JONES!_

_Thanks!_

_I love you!_

_I believe in you!_

_I won't forget the cookies (But maybe I'll add veggies on the side. Everyone needs a balance diet)_

_You Are Welcome, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Santa,<em>

__Did you not see that Benny just dissed you?! Gosh, people are so discreet sometimes.__

_I say that you should add mistletoe to Ethan's list so we could smooch. And I am pretty sure everyone on our team would appreciate wooden stakes and holy water guns. Thank you!_

_At least I am being reasonable,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Santa, <em>

_I think what everyone wants for Christmas is a Third Season of our show. We are pretty bad-ass, and who knows how long Fanfiction is going to last us?! Us writers need ideas thank you!_

_Thank you,_

_MBAV Writers (Especially TiredOfBeingNice)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And that is what the gang wants for Christmas! Thank you for reading, have a merry Christmas, and I will seeya soon!**

**Drop a review and ENJOY LIFE!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	15. Chapter 15: Presenting Season 3 Pt 1

**A/N- Wassup people of Fanfiction? It is TOBN here if you didn't know, and I am updating this story today! YAY!  
><strong>

**I am gonna reply to these reviews, so shoutouts to...**

**Guest- Yup, you are definitely the guest who loves Ethara. I don't care what pairing is in Season 3, it could be Jesse/Ethan for all I care (Please don't...) as long as we get a Season 3. Thank you for the review and we'll wait patiently for Ethara Season 3! **

* * *

><p><strong>And now the one and only MBAV Fan!<strong>

**MBAV Fan- Agreed. The last one was the best. Me, being a MBAV Writer myself, wish that there will be a Season 3 so I could stop the worst disease of dreaded WRITER'S BLOCK. Killing thousands of writers because we don't know what happens after the Lucifractor. Geez golly we need SEASON 3! (It even makes me say weird things. LOL)**

**And your reviews make me laugh Fanfic Bud! Totally forgot that Erica doesn't only get into boy's pants, their bloodstream is a victim too! LOL too funny! **

**Review soon Fanfic Buddy!**

* * *

><p><strong>So I am gonna stop rambling and start writing. Drop a review please and have a life-tastic day! ;)<strong>

**In honor of all these reviews regarding to third seasons, I present this chapter. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 15: Presenting Season 3 Pt. 1<p>

* * *

><p>December 19th, 2014<p>

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I totally agree with your pleads for Season 3. The wait is killing me. Everyone focuses on pairings and Alternate Universes to even bother with imagining a Season 3! _

_So I decided to make a really cool trailer for it! AWESOME!_

**_In a dark world, where people are running for their lives..._**

_"The Lucifractor! IT EXPLODED!"  
><em>

_Ethan, Sarah, Jesse, Rory and Erica ran through the broken building. _

**_There is only one person for the job..._**

_"It's a bird!" One said._

_"It's a plane!" Another said._

_"No, it's..."_

**_SUPER BENNY!_**

_Super Benny flew across Stern, Lucifractor in his grasp. Ethan, Erica, Sarah, Jesse and Rory watched from afar as Super Benny socked Stern in the face. _

**_What will Season 3 bring?_**

_"HELP! BENNY!"  
><em>

_Erica was bound to the walls, struggling to break free._

**_Will a new hero rise?_**

_"Fear not friends! FOR SUPER BENNY IS HERE!"  
><em>

**_My Babysitter's A Vampire: Season 3._**

**_Coming soon._**

_And I think that was pretty awesome. Just Saying. _

_~Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Season 3. It is needed in our life. And I have the perfect vision for it._

**_Season 3 is here! And everyone is running for their very dear lives..._**

_"Oh my gizzle the Lucifractor exploded!" _

**_But there is a blonde vampire who is suited for the job..._**

_"Nice suit Rorster. You are truly prepared to audition for the job."  
><em>

_Erica cooed as Rory smiled. "Thank you."_

**_There will be drama!_**

_"I LOVE YOU RORY!"  
><em>

_Erica kissed Rory, before slapping him._

_"Why did you leave me bitch?!" _

**_There will be action!_**

_"You are going down Stern"  
><em>

_POW!_

**_There will be comedy!_**

_"Why did the chicken cross the road?"  
><em>

_Ethan shrugged. "I dunno. Why?"_

_"To get to the other side!" Rory laughed as Ethan rolled his eyes._

**_My Babysitter's A Vampire: Season 3._**

_**_Coming soon._**_

_Get ready people. Because I am coming for the big screen.  
><em>

_~Rory Keaner the Great._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- The rest of the gang is for another chapter. Leave a review and have a great day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	16. Chapter 16: Presenting Season 3 Pt 2

**A/N- Hi! It is TOBN here with a new chapter for this story! YAY!**

**I will do this ****quickly, so shoutouts to...**

**QueenDisneyLeAch- Agreed. Rory would suck at being a superhero. But it was his fantasy...makes sense. :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**MBAV Fan- I say your version is better :) Anyway, I am glad you reviewed, thanks fanfic buddy :)**

**Princess of books 08- Thank you! That one word made me feel awesome!**

**So this will be different than the last part, the rest of the gang only giving suggestions rather than trailers. Drop a review and..**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 16: Presenting Season 3 Pt. 2<p>

* * *

><p>December 30th, 2014<p>

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I may not have a trailer, but I can assure you, Season 3 is gonna be a lot of Rated M Bethan stuff._

_Hint, hint, wink, wink,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers and Erica,<em>

_That is not even funny :( _

_There will be Ethara! _

_There will be..._

_Things I can't mention on the internet._

_;)_

_~Sarah Fox_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I say that Rory will finally __become smart..._

_Wait a minute..._

_~Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Erica,<em>

_Oh stuff your face with lemons!_

_Wait a minute...ew! _

_Erica, do...do you stuff your face with lemons? Because that would not be a good thing._

_LOL,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rory,<em>

_You __pervert!_

_Disgusting,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Erica,<em>

_You whore!_

_Disgraceful,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rory,<em>

_Oh that's it you little-_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_They got off topic very fast. _

_If you must know, Erica and Rory had a fight earlier about what would happen in Season 3. _

_See? This is why we need one._

_I think Season 3 should move towards the Ethara stuff. ;)_

_Thanks,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry if it was short; I need to finish this to make one for New Year's.**

**Bear with me and give me a review please! (No pressure..)**

**In Fangs, We Trust (I need something new for the New Year)**


	17. Chapter 17: A MBAV New Year's

**A/N- Wassup? It's TOBN here with a double chapter because I think I won't be able to post this tomorrow on New Year's!**

**So...enjoy this and have a happy new year!**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 17: A MBAV New Year's!<p>

* * *

><p>December 30th, 2014<p>

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_ I promise, as my new year's resolution, I will finally muster up the courage to ask Sarah on a date._

_Without spells._

_Without nerves._

_Without vampire restaurants. _

_Yay!_

_*Sweating a lot*,_

_Ethan Morgan _

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ethan and MBAV Writers, <em>

_Ha ha ha. Very funny Ethan!_

_Wait...that was not a joke? _

_Oh._

_That's gonna be a hard resolution._

_I promise I will learn to be a good, and smart student to wow Erica!_

_Better,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rory,<em>

_And you said mine was hard to keep._

_Uh-huh,_

_Ethan Morgan _

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers, <em>

_My New Year's resolution is to be more awesome and date Erica._

_Oh wait...one out of the two is already happening. And soon, number 2 will :)_

_Yeah I did,_

_Benny Weir _

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers and Benny, <em>

_You little bitch. For one, you are not awesome. You will never date me._

_Learn to live with it. _

_My resolution will be to learn and keep my anger under control..._

_Wait._

_That is hard enough,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Erica,<em>

_No. _

_You will be mine!_

_Sounds creepy..not,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers, <em>

_All of you have stupid resolutions (Aside from Ethan's)_

_Mine is to be a better person._

_And date Ethan Morgan._

_See? At least mine are two I can keep._

_Happy New Year's,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear People Who Read My Story,<em>**

**_My new year's resolution is to continue to make you people laugh and to make you guys gasp in surprise. My resolution is to keep you guys guessing to what will happen next in my stories, and to make you smile at all the stupid, cheesy romantic parts._**

**_And I promise to make MBAV Fanfic a better place by making good stories and reviewing stories to make you guy feel better._**

**_I will listen to you!_**

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR'S TEAM TOBN,_**

**_TiredOfBeingNice_**


	18. Chapter 18: Evil Has Feelings TWO!

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers!  
><strong>

**I have got a lot of suggestions for stories like A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One-Shots and What If, so updates may be faster, but if you don't see your suggestion soon, it means I am in the process of developing a plot around your idea, so thanks for understanding! I ask if anyone has suggestions for stories, please review them under the story  so I don't get mixed up of what you want to see. Thanks for bearing with me and thanks for the ideas!**

**Now for some shoutouts!**

**MBAV fan66- Yeah; two chapters in one day is awesome! And I am pretty sure, not taking sides here, that Erica won, because Rory would probably let her win :) And I totally think Erica should give Benny a chance. Maybe spending a few decades or so with him could change her mind ;) So with that, thanks for reviewing fanfic buddy! You do my proud! ;)**

**Princess of books 08- Aw! Thanks so so much! I hope I do keep my New Year's resolution; you gave me a reason to! Hope you continue to enjoy stories I write and thanks again for your kind words!**

**So with that, I decided that I got a lot of positive feedback for a set of letters involving the evil characters in MBAV, so I decided to throw a sequel in! Yay for sequels! I am getting characters from MBAV Wiki (Why is Erica Jones considered a villain? I wonder why...;D) and this time, I am putting good characters in there too! Of course, I had to put them in two separate rooms when they are writing these letters, otherwise, they would claw each other's eyes out. LOL!**

** It would be nice to review people you want to see in this story, so if you want to see anyone specific, I am free for suggestions! So drop a review and enjoy the story!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 18: Evil Has Feelings TWO!<p>

* * *

><p>January 4th, 2015<p>

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_So for one, I do not why I am considered a evil character! I was just trying to seduce and get myself a girlfriend! There is nothing wrong with that! _

_I am innocent (and charming)! Plus, I am a pretty good guy! _

_So I should be given a pardon,_

_Hottie Ho-Tep_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Do not get fooled by that slutty Egyptian prince! Let's remember he was gonna suck me DOWN TO THE UNDERWORLD!_

_Just a reminder,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Yeah, I gotta admit that Sarah is right. Hottie? More like Bitchy. _

_I mean, he wasn't even all the hot!_

_..._

_Fine he was a charmer. But as Erica would say; doesn't mean I couldn't hate him!_

_Just a reminder,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I need my youth back. I do not appreciate that I have to work at WC High because of Evelyn! And her rotting grandson who cross-dresses! His friend does too. _

_Are they gay or something?_

_Getting off topic, I still think I deserve to be put back in my youth. _

_So I decided to try and suck the souls out of one school. Better them than the world, right? Besides, I can always return them..._

_Not._

_So while you are getting that fixed, please continue to write more Bethan stories; it is even more funny when Benny dresses up like Betty so he could be with Ethan. _

_LOL,_

_Stephanie_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Okay someone break this door down so I can land a punch on this old lady!_

_Steaming,_

_An Angry Benny Weir._

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Why do I get so little attention? I mean, without me, Jesse would get nowhere!_

_And I cannot believe they just kill me off!_

_I turned Erica! I bit a bunch of people! I am the best henchman Jesse has! _

_I deserve a little more than just getting disintegrated. I mean, as soon as Erica turned, she went on to Jesse! She totally forgot about me! Then she left me to fight Sarah and Ethan alone so she wouldn't die! _

_Look where that got me,_

_Gord _**(Sorry, don't know these last names. ~TOBN)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Do not trust that retard! He is nothing but a bitch. He turned me, then he didn't even say if I wanted to! _

_I'll even bet you that he didn't even listen to the part when I talked about Dusk! I may have been a geek back then, but that doesn't mean I wasn't oblivious. _

_So he is not to be trusted,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I am totally innocent! I just wanted to be reunited with my loved one! Is that so hard to ask for?!_

_I mean, it isn't everyday that you get separated from the Sun King, your lover, from a Moon Goddess! Damn, is love too much to ask for?!_

_Sorry if I sound desperate, but I want my love again,_

_Lucia_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Do not fall for that spell again! She may seem beautiful...charming...really really REALLY hot..._

_Where was I?_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Here's the short version: She is just as evil as anyone else here._

_There I said it,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And that concludes this story! Hope you enjoyed it! Drop a review please and have a fang-tastic day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	19. Chapter 19: Toy Story (MBAV Style!)

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN with another set of letters for the MBAV Writers! Whoo!**

**I am excited to give this chapter to you; I am pretty sure everyone has their favorite childhood toy. Spoilers!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**Guest- Ethara is awesome! I will keep that in mind when I write another chapter ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**MBAV fan66- I am so glad you think that was funny. That is all I could ever wish for! And yeah, the titling was pretty smart. If I do say so myself ;) Anyway, review soon Fanfic buddy!**

**Justme2491- That sounds like an amazing idea that I am gonna use now! Thanks!**

**So as I said above, Justme2491 gave me a great idea of childhood toys!**

_**"**_**_I think you should add Debbie Dazzle and Jane. If you did you should put Rory in there to cause drama!"_**

**Thanks for that amazing idea! It got me thinking; what if Jane actually talked to Debbie Dazzle again? And what if every character had a favorite toy? And yes, Rory will be there to cause some chaos! **

**Drop a review pretty please and have fun reading! (BTW toys won't actually come to life, just thought it would be a cool title. Y'know, minus Debbie.)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 19: Toy Story (MBAV Style)<p>

* * *

><p>January 6th, 2015<p>

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I had a favorite toy. It was this Super Mario stuffed toy my dad won for me when I was eight. Me and Mario used to go everywhere together...until..._

_I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE! I MISS MARIO!_

_He...*sniff*...flew out the window in the car. Stupid highway! I...never saw him again. _

_*Starts to cry uncontrollably*_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_My favorite toy is a exact replica of Benny. Emerald eyes, brown hair, striped shirts, everything._

_When I'm mad, I always throw it at the wall, stuff his face in the toilet, one time, I even had to pull out the knife._

_*Fake sniff* He has no head now._

_LOL,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Erica,<em>

_..._

_Okay that isn't even funny! That is cruel and creepy!_

_Perv,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_My favorite toy was a stuffed bear named Cuddles the Second. _

_I still have him. ;)_

_Don't judge,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I used to have this huge dollhouse, but when Ethan and Benny came over, it got totally destroyed._

_Remind me when they say "We're gonna play with lightsabers!" They actually mean they will play with lightsabers._

_Sigh,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I used to have a toy lemon. It had huge eyes that were so cute and it had cute furry skin. Lemon was AWESOME._

_Then I discovered Fanfiction._

_WHY,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I USED to have a favorite toy. But she totally went mad. _

_Debbie Dazzle._

_Sniff,_

_Jane Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Jane,<em>

_I am still here Jane! Am I still your favorite? _

_C'mon: we used to play dress up together!_

_~Debbie Dazzle_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Debbie Dazzle,<em>

_That was before you started to SUCK PEOPLE ALIVE!_

_Besides, I have an IPod now._

_You have been replaced,_

_Jane Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Everyone,<em>

_Technology. Replacing everything._

_~Debbie Dazzle_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And I am super sorry if that sucked, but I have school, so there's my excuse.**

**Thanks for reading, drop a review and have a awesome day!**

__**In Fangs, We Trust**


	20. Chapter 20: She Loves Me Not

**A/N- Wassup? TOBN here coming to you with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers!**

**HAPPY 20TH CHAPTER ANNIVERSARY! *Cue the fireworks and the confetti***

**I know a bunch of people had reached this, but this is the first book ever to do so. So...thanks for your support! Whoo! **

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66- R.I.P Mario (Stuffed Toy, the real Mario lives!) :) Poor Benny. And a voodoo doll of Benny? Oh no...I hope there isn't any voodoo magic! Or else Benny would be screwed. LOL! I am gonna guess Cuddles is the bear that got thrown out by accident. Either that or it is a nerd thing. ;) Thank you so much for reviewing Fanfic Buddy!**

**Princess of books 08- I am glad you loved it! Two words that make my day :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**tomo338- That gave me the best idea EVER! And I know right; they need more attention. I loved that fanfic too; it was really awesome. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**As you probably know now, I am gonna share with you a idea by tomo338:**

_**"...**_**_you should TRY to add the girl benny kissed at the movies in the mbav movie... also della and hannah since I haven't seen della or hannah in a fic since jdwrites101's fanfic: the horsemen."_**

**That got me thinking: Just how many people does the boys of Whitechapel like? And what do the girls of Whitechapel think? **

**Hope you are happy with this chapter tomo338! And you guys reading too! Drop a review and have fun reading!  
><strong>

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 20: She Loves Me Not<p>

* * *

><p>January 7th, 2015<p>

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Okay. So here's the story of me and Benny. _

_I asked Benny Weir if he wanted popcorn. It was supposed to be a gift._

_But then again, it was something more._

_You see, I loved Benny Weir ever since I first laid eyes on him._

_So...technically at the time...five or so minutes ago._

_It was love at first sight! _

_He was dreamy, hands down, and he was super geeky._

_I LOVE geeky._

_Or so I dare say...LOVED geeky._

_That one kiss we got. The one kiss that lasted 5.34 seconds. I counted. Really. _

_The next day at school, I was sick. I was sick in love. Lovesick. _

_Well...plus I had a cold. But that isn't the point._

_The point is that as soon as I came back to school on exactly one week after the Dusk Premiere, he was drooling on some girl named Della. The fuck? And then, when I finally think it is over because she turned around every time she saw him, he goes undercover to save Erica's butt from fucking cheerleaders!. I saw what happened! SHE THREATENED TO EAT THE WHOLE DAMN SCHOOL!_

_And then, when Stephanie wasn't to be found and I went on that three week vacation to Arizona, I come back to see Erica. KISS BENNY!_

_So I gave up. _

_And that is why I hate geeky stuff._

_I don't even want to mention my name. I am too miserable to._ **(No, that is because I don't know her name. Sorry guys. Actress is the same girl who played Della. Just saying!)**

_I will never find love again,_

_Popcorn Lady_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Let us get this straight._

_I NEVER LOVED BENNY WEIR. NEVER EVER EVER!_

_Just because he gave me flowers does NOT mean that we are forever destined to be a Hans Solo and Princess Leia together, or whatever nerdy way he says it._

_He. Is. Not. Attractive._

_He fucking brought a dog that looks like Puffles and TRIED TO KILL ME!_

_He. Is. The. Worst. _

_I mean, he tries to act all smooth and stuff, but seriously. _

_As soon as the day was over, he called me. I seriously had to yell at him to be quiet and never talk to me again and then I never did._

_So there._

_I HATE BENNY WEIR_

_And you should too._

_A warning to all,_

_Della_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_What can I say? Maybe these girls are paranoid and crazy.  
><em>

_I AM SUPER ATTRACTIVE!_

_;)_

_~Benny "The Charming" Weir. xx_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I never did like Ethan._

_I mean, he was cute and all, and he had the best hair ever, but I never loved him._

_I am just mean like that._

_People think I have a boyfriend. Ha! As if!_

_I don't have a boyfriend. I just play boys! That's all. And I know what happened with the twin stuff._

_Really, that twin was just as evil as me!_

_Mwhahahaha,_

_Hannah Price_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers and Hannah,<em>

_Wait._

_WHAT?!_

_The fuck is wrong with you women? _

_*sniff*_

_HA HA HA SUCKER! I LOVE SARAH MORGAN...er..FOX! AND I NEVER LOVED YOU!_

_You are still a bitch though,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Lemme get this straight._

_Rory Keaner is a bitch._

_I only put up to him so he could fix my leg._

_Which he didn't._

_Instead, he abandons me!  
><em>

_So I decided to suck his fanged girlfriend._

_Sucks to be him,_

_Debbie Dazzle _**(I realize I put her in a lot of books nowadays. Wow.)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Huh._

_Who cares!_

_SHE THINKS ERICA IS MY GIRLFRIEND! WHOO!_

_Beat that,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And so with that, it looks like all the boys of Whitechapel failed to seduce the women. Round of (sarcastic) applause goes to them.**

**I hope this satisfied you tomo338, and to you too readers!**

**Leave a review and I will see y'all soon!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	21. Chapter 21: Which Side To Choose?

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers!**

**Sorry this chapter was late: my laptop broke down and I was preparing the next chapter of Just Friends! So I decided that this would be a good time to ****update this story!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**Mbavrocks12- I love that you love this story, and I will make sure our idea gets in here. But of course, you already know that ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**MBAV fan66- Yeah, I have been getting that a lot. If you go on MBAV wiki and research Della or Popcorn Lady, the Trivia section will say that Della and Popcorn Lady are portrayed by the same people. I was surprised to; what do you know? Thanks for reviewing fanfic buddy!**

**tomo338- I wish I could trade school for MBAV. Then I would never have a worry again! Ha! Thanks for the kind words; I try :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Princess of books 08- Aw! Thanks! I love reading your reviews; they make me feel proud of myself! Review soon!**

**This was inspired from Mbavrocks12's story called Forbidden Love Ethara, and I have to say it is a great story! So check it out, drop a review, and have fun reading!**

**P.S- These letters will mostly be to Ethan from other people. Go on now! Read it!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 21: Which Side To Choose?<p>

* * *

><p>January 8th, 2015:<p>

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Nowadays, I wonder what it is like to be..I dunno..._

_Evil?_

_I know it sounds ridiculous, but hear me out. Or at least try t help me choose._

_Thanks,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ethan,<em>

_Evil is good! I mean, well, it is good to be evil...I mean...you know what I mean!_

_I say that you should go for it. You are very powerful, have potential, and yeah!_

_Plus, would it help to say that there are REALLY good snacks at the Evil organization meets?_

_Exactly,_

_Jesse Black_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I read Jesse's letter._

_Snacks? Sounds...promising._

_What am I __saying,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ethan,<em>

_If you are getting someone new on the team, at least do it right._

_Will it help to know Evil Sarah can rule alongside you in world domination?_

_She could be more than a work partner to y'know. :)_

_Yeah I did,_

_Stern Sinistero _

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Okay. Now I am really indecisive._

_Please help,_

_Ethan Moran_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ethan,<em>

_I'll kiss you if you don't turn evil!_

_~Sarah Fox xx_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Everyone,<em>

_GOOD FOREVER!_

_~Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Why did we see that coming?_

_Sigh,_

_Jesse Black_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Review and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	22. Chapter 22: Evil Reacts to Pairings!

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers! Whoo!**

**So I got this idea from tomo338, but first, let me do some shoutouts!**

**MBAV fan66- That is a great idea! Sequels are always fun! I will make sure I do that soon, as soon as I get these other ideas through. I have a FLOOD of them. Don't mind though; less thinking for me :) Thanks for your review fanfic buddy!**

**tomo338- You always have such good ideas; I am totally gonna do one now! Thanks bud!**

**Here is the idea, owned by tomo338:**

_**"... Hmmm maybe for another chapter you can do like how would the evil villains react to different pairings... for ex: jesse reacts to ethara or bethan... same with hottie ho tep... and like gord reacts to bennica, rorica, ethica (I think that's what it is) and so on."**_

**Sounds great, right! Thanks!**

**Anyway, drop a review and have fun reading! I am nearing fifty reviews, and I have decided that the person to review Review #50 will get a special prose (Don't worry fanfic bud; you have prime spot because you reviewed every chapter. So thanks!) **

**I will probably make a chapter dedicated to shoutouts, so yeah! Look out for that!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 22: Evil Reacts to Pairings!<p>

* * *

><p>January 9th, 2015<p>

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Wait, Ethara is a thing? Pfft! So no happening._

_I mean..*coughs* IT BETTER NOT HAPPEN OR I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!_

_Just a small warning,_

_Jesse Black_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_As much as I hate the old vampire, I have to agree; Ethara is a bust._

_Can't you see? Ethan is a dork and Sarah deserves better!_

_P.S: I am that better!_

_Choose the better prince,_

_Hottie Ho-Tep _

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Do not listen to idiotic ancient freak and an even more ancient vampire. _

_ETHARA 4 EVA!_

_~Ethan Morgan and Sarah Fox_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_May I be the first to say that the following pairings will fail in life:_

_Bennica (Totally Bennica.)_

_Rorica (Pfft! Yeah right.)_

_Ethica (*shrug* Maybe?)_

_Gordica is the best! _

_She should be with ME,_

_Gord_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<br>_

_Hell no!_

_As much as I hate any of the pairings he listed, Gordica is a definite NO._

_Besides, it sounds...ugly._

_So there,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Bethan._

_Is._

_Hilarious!_

_On behalf of the Evil Organization, this one is the best. _

_HA HA HA,_

_Stern Sinistero and the Evil Organization_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Evil Organization or whatever shit you are called,<em>

_SHUT UP!_

_SHUT UP!  
><em>

_SHUT UP!_

_Everyone! It's everyone! _

_Gosh, I think you are better off pairing Evil Sarah and Evil Benny._

_Sounds innocently [and evilly] nice,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Got to agree with B. That sounds funny!_

_But if anyone hot and sexy [that is a girl] who is smoking at the Evil meets, tell her I say hi._

_From the charming,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

><p><em>Dear...people,<em>

_Evil Benarah is not happening. Nope, no way, NEVER!_

_And Rory, get a life._

_*shrug*,_

_Evil Benny_

* * *

><p><em>Dear..someone,<em>

_Evil Benarah sounds nice..._

_~Evil Sarah_

* * *

><p><em>Dear...somebody,<em>

_NO. _

_Don't even think about it,_

_Evil Benny_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And there you have it! Hope it satisfies you tomo338, and other fans!**

**Drop a review; you might be Review #50!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	23. Chapter 23: Person of MBAV

**A/N- Wassup? 'Tis be me; TOBN with a new chapter! Whoo!**

**Before that, I would like you all to acknowledge this story surpassed 50 reviews; a dream I wanted to achieve ever since I made my first fanfiction. So thanks!**

**As reminded, I promised Review #50 would receive a special prize! And the Review #50 belongs to...my idol...**

**Bethan Forever!**

**Bethan Forever: Thanks so much for making fifty reviews a reality! I have a special ****question for you. I have planned on doing a songfic, but I do not know what pairing to use and what song to write about. If you can tell me those two things, I will be very grateful.**

**P.S- I know right! Evil Ethan sounds awesome! It must be a reality in Season 3 or something. Then return Evil Benny to make Evil Bethan! And real Bethan too! Whoo!**

**So besides that, let us continue shoutouts!**

**MBAV fan66- Before anything, I want to thank you for reviewing every chapter I ever wrote. *sniff* I thank you so much! *Gives you a hug via internet* Plus, I will make sure Jesse gets word for Evil Sarah. LOL thanks fanfic buddy!**

**tomo338- Oh no, when you said *Glares at best friend*, I know already that something might be up. Super sorry if you are having friend issues; I think your ideas are great...and I can be a internet friend so yeah! Thanks for reviewing and keep sending ideas!  
><strong>

**So with that, drop a review to make 50 turn to 100 ands have fun reading!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 23: Person of MBAV<p>

* * *

><p>January 10th, 2015<p>

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_It is not obvious? I am the best person on MBAV, hands down._

_I am cute, I am handsome, I am funny and dorky (In a cute way) and I am the best!_

_No questions,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Hello? What is better than a spellmaster?_

_Answer: A badass spellmaster by the name of Benny "The Great" Weir!_

_I am charming, a romantic that will make girls swoon, super cool, and AWESOME!_

_This is the most reasonable,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_There may be spellmasters and seers, but let us remember the VAMPIRE NINJA!_

_Plus, people call me genius. They say "No shit GENIUS" or "Great job GENIUS". So I must be a genius!  
><em>

_Plus, I am like, super hot._

_Yeah I am, _

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_What is more better than a badass spellmaster (Who isn't really badass at all) ?_

_A badass vampire!_

_I am the best character, no doubt._

_All boys love me, I am hot, and sexy and I am a action-packed vampire!_

_Add Dusk and I am set to be a star,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_People are saying they are the best because they are hot and badass blah blah blah._

_I am the best! DUH!_

_People say I am beautiful, kind, compassionate and sweet._

_Then my friends say I am courageous, brave, and completely awesome!_

_I say; tell me something I didn't know!_

_Uh-huh,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So tell me; who do you think is your favourite character? Mine is either Benny or Ethan; so hard to choose!**

**Review your answers and opinions on how I did and have a fang-tastic day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	24. Chapter 24: MBAV Book Club

**A/N- Wassup people of fanfiction? It is TOBN here with a new chapter for Dear MBAV Writers!**

**I got this great idea from Mbavrocks12! It inspired me to take the time to appreciate all the wonderful stories out here. So this could be..um...a mini blog sorta thing! I personally LOVE all the stories mentioned, and if the characters say otherwise..well...I'll slap them for you :)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**Mbavrocks12- That is a great idea! I hope you don't mind me just adding more to that idea, since I didn't know what to do with just one story. Anyway, Ethan and Sarah are pretty romantic together, and that is fine by me! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Bethan Forever- I am sure you are an idol to a lot of people. You write great stories too, and I have read them throughout my journey on Fanfiction. Benny and Ethan are my faves too as I said; the two are so dynamic and hilarious together! It is SO awesome! And the songfic was pretty successful, so thanks for that!**

**MBAV fan66- Yeah! Fanfic Buddies 4 Eva! LOL! That was the point; I wanted to make Rory think he was actually a genius. Not saying that he isn't; he can have his moments. :) Ethan is a pretty cool guy; someone I would want to be friends with. *pauses* What the heck am I saying?! I want to be friends with all of them! Review soon fanfic buddy!**

**So here was the idea from Mbavrocks12:**

_**"**_**_can u do like for the next chapter they can be like "okay I was searching on fanfic and I found a cool story called Forbidden Love Etharah so I hope to read it!-Sarah Fox and everyone can comment on it if thts ok"_**

**Again, that was great because it got me thinking of the characters doing book reviews and stuff like that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV or its characters. I do not own the stories that may have been mentioned on this chapter (But I suggest you guys reading them) unless you know it is mine. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 24: MBAV Book Club<p>

* * *

><p>January 12th, 2015<p>

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Okay, so I was searching on fanfic and I found this cool story called Forbidden Love Ethara!_

_So I hope to read it,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I totally want to read this story! _

_It had me at Ethara!_

_I may or may have not read it 28352 times. Oh nevermind, I just finished it again. 288353 times._

_If I were to suggest a story, I say Spellmaster's Mother by JDWrites101 is a great book to read. So much adventure, suspense and drama!_

_It is wonderful,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_This is the first time I would ever agree with the dork, but Spellmaster's Mother by JDWrites101 is a genius._

_Hmm...books I like...I really liked You Hurt Me by Bethan Forever NOT only because it was a Bethan (LOL) but it was really sweet and cute. Y'know, minus the part with Sarah and Della being evil and the whole part where Benny gave birth. _

_Thank you Jane for doing that,_

_Erica Jones (You have to read the story to understand)_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I really liked Benny's Baby by JDWrites101. That was so *sniff* so..._

_WAAAHHH! WHY ERIC WHY?!_

_I was such a heroic father.  
><em>

_And we had sex. IN THE GARDENS!_

_Yes,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I really enjoyed the story a couple of stories for previous reasons:_

_Unwanted Feelings by Jujupops494. Because it is a Bethan and it has this really cool forbidden love thing._

_MBAV Season 2 Tails of Fun by MBAV fan66. Because it involves a talking dog, and what is better than that?! That is what I'm talking about!_

_The Pharaoh's Son: Revised by Fanlover14. Because it takes place in Egypt! That is super-duper awesome!_

_Hatred and Untold Truths by Was-Mokie. Because it is medieval and is so romantic and it is a Bethan! Ha! _

_That is right,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I forgot one that all of us enjoyed._

_There is this really REALLY good story called Dear MBAV Writers by TiredOfBeingNice. _

_Whoever this person is, she/he is awesome! They have humor and adventure. _

_If you read that story, just read the 'Friends' series. I hook up with a blonde that IS NOT ERICA! Oh well, still pretty hot._

_Yeah I did,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Aw! Thanks Benny :) I really wanted to include every story on my favorites, but I couldn't. Every story on my favorites is my fave anyway.**

**Drop a review and have a fang-tastic day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	25. Chapter 25: A Movie Starring MBAV!

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with a brand new set of letters that just came from the mailbox :)**

**I think we all know we have a favorite movie. Movies are awesome! So what roles would each character would play of he/she decided to go in a movie? Well, we are about to find out! **

**Shoutouts to...**

**Princess of books 08- Gosh you always make me blush. I love you so much! Thank you for the kindest words!**

**MBAV fan66- You deserve to be there fanfic buddy :) You have awesome stories! I agree; if the dog won't stop talking, I'd probably tape its mouth shut...who am I kidding I cannot do that to a cute dog :) I know right! People can really write. And I got good hearing; love you for your kind words fanfic buddy!**

**So with that, drop a review and have fun reading! **

**P.S- I don't own MBAV or these movies. Just saying.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 25: A Movie Starring MBAV!<p>

* * *

><p>January 13th, 2014<p>

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Hmm...if I were to star in a movie...I think I would be the romantic dude._

_Like, in Titanic, I would be the guy who falls in love with the girl. Oh the love burning inside of me!_

_I can be very dramatic at times,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I think I would be the damsel in distress. The princess who is in need of help!_

_Like...uh..a princess movie? I dunno; I just want Ethan to be my Prince Charming _

_*Stares into space, dreaming*,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I dunno about you, but I would be the badass girl in the movie._

_I mean, have you ever watched I Am Number Four for example _**(Oh my gizzle I watched the movie last weekend and it is awesome! The books are great as well. Six is my fave :D).**

_Did anyone see Six just blow that house up in flames and walk away from it James Bond style?! That was the best!_

_*Ahem*, if I cannot be the badass girl, I want to be in Dusk._

_But either is fine,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I would make the perfect superhero. Like, Batman or Superman!_

_I would be RV: Rory Vampire! Defender of the Innocent!_

_I would be so badass, no one would see it coming. Yeah!_

_And I would save girls from burning buildings!_

_That's right,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Jokes on all of you. All wishing to be in movies you cannot get into._

_When I already starred in a movie!_

_Anyone ever heard of My Babysitter's A Vampire? Exactly._

_The best,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Oh the logic of Benny. I should end every chapter with his letters :)**

**Anyway, I gotta ask; what is your favorite movie? Mine are MBAV (Duh!), I Am Number Four, Into the Woods (Gosh that is why I'm talking about Disney!), Divergent, The Hunger Games...etc.**

**Drop a review and enjoy life! Get some popcorn, watch some movies, and yeah! Have fun with that ;)**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	26. Chapter 26: Down Memory Lane

**A/N- Wassup? It be me, TOBN! It is a new day, so I decided there should be a new chapter! Fantabulous! **

**So I decided that it is about time to honour my dear fans (Team TOBN for the win!). Because without you, I wouldn't be able to say that this is the most successful story in my , we be gonna remember past chapters, so that is gonna be awesome and long! 26 letters at the most! I love your reviews more than anything; y'all deserve this. So thanks!**

**Shoutouts to the best...**

**MBAV fan66- I guess you have a point. Poor Benny, losing that spotlight. Jack and Rose! That were their names! I had tried to get those names for eternity! I totally forgot about them! Thank you for saying that! I agree; every movie is great! Thank you for reviewing fanfic buddy! (Please do not worry when you don't see your name in the start...middle...)**

**I am gonna try and get everyone in here that reviewed/favorited/followed this story, so look out for your name as we take a trip down memory lane! **

**P.S- I am not putting these reviews in chapter order, but the order it says on the review page. Just saying.**

**Drop a review and have fun!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 26: Down Memory Lane<p>

* * *

><p>January 16th, 2015<p>

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Have my opinions changed since I told y'all I was stuck in a nerd love triangle?_

_A little, yes. _

_For one, I am pretty sure I am stuck in an idiotic one. Ha ha. _

_To divergentlover523, she/he was the first to reply to this letter, so I would ask; why would you love the fact that I am struggling?! Never mind, TOBN thanks you I am pretty sure._

_But other than that, I am pretty sure that the nerd love triangle never changed._

_I'll tell you when it does [397292 years later],_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_For one, Rated M is still considered the end zone in my mind._

_Last thing I want to see is those...lemon fanfics. _

_*Sniff*, I was at a restaurant the other night and they asked me if I wanted lemons for my water. I burst to tears._

_Thanks guys,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I finally decided that I wouldn't ever leave the evil organization. Got a problem with that? Exactly._

_Evil for ever,_

_Jesse Black_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Still, I do think my version of the Lucifractor is quite the winner. A lot realistic. _

_But it has no matter, when FreshTV puts Season 3 on, you will see that my version was so realistic!_

_Yeah,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Yes, I am still gonna say that I am as confused as ever._

_I just saw Ethan placing garlic in his room!_

_Help us,  
><em>

_Samantha and Ross Morgan_

_P.S- Thanks Bethan Forever for calling us clueless. To be honest, it is true. But we still love you! Especially your stories!_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_For one, I think the story I read was very very VERY unsafe for me. I mean, a roof? I know Bethan Forever said that the writers like putting me in unsafe places, but I fuss about it to this day._

_This was also one of those chapters where there was a heck load of guest reviews:_

_Kate, some guy, thank you from all of us._

_The roofed man,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I still don't get my story. Does it not mean I can't visit my detective boyfriend? And I sorta feel bad for Rory. Sigh._

_I found out broweiss27 favorited this story. So thank you!_

_The confused,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I am still laughing at that Bethan story I read from previous chapters. I am pretty sure the nerd lovers are plotting revenge though..sorta scared._

_NOT! Because I can bite their heads off. _

_Drama Queen also asked that she wished that the Ethica story was real. I say NOT! But thanks for the reviews I guess...from TOBN._

_~Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I am still crying over my mean tweet, the one from Hello_People. _

_So mean! _

_EmmALewisS is an awesome reviewer, so thank you!_

_~Rory Keaner_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Still think the OTP of MBAV is Bennica. Just 'cause._

_Thanks to Guest, who suggested that people are waiting for an Ethara season 3!_

_Good, where there is Ethara is Bennica,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Still don't get the whole "Trial among letters" thing._

_And I don't like our sentence,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Take my advice if you want to live. I suggest it!_

_QueenDisneyLeAch my friend, you are a pretty cool person. And so are you Princess of books 08. Even if your words are as cheesy as heck, I am pretty sure TOBN likes them _**(I do! Thanks Princess! ~TOBN)**

_But my advice is still notable,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I LOVE ETHARA! AND IT SHOULD HAPPEN!_

_I am so happy Ethara won,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Santa,<em>

_Still waiting for my wish!_

_P.S- Thank you Mbavrocks12 for saying my stories are funny and helping me when I tried to incorporate yours into mine. _

_Where is Season 3,_

_TiredOfBeingNice (Because why not?)_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_My Season 3 sounds so badass. Is it not?_

_~Rory Keaner_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Rated M Bethan stuff for Season 3!_

_That is a [sort of] direct quote,_

_Erica Jones_

_(HEY! ~Benny)_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Ha! I did succeed in my new year's __resolution! _

_Sarah said yes to my date offer!_

_Oh wait, that is a dream._

_Sigh,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I still think Hottie Ho-Tep is a bitch._

_A seductive, handsome bitch,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I still miss Mario ;(_

_Thank you to Justme2491 for reviewing,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I will tell you know; all but Ethan will succeed in getting the girl._

_Thanks to tomo338 _**(My fanfic buddy #2 ~TOBN) **_for that idea,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Since when did Ethan want to be evil? Why was I not there?!_

_We need to talk bro,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Bennica? Really?_

_Still think it is pretty stupid,_

_Gord_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_This was the chapter I got Review #50: A dream come true. Thanks Bethan Forever once more!_

_And Benny or Ethan; the people of MBAV!_

_~TiredOfBeingNice_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I still thank Benny for saying that my stories are good :)_

_See? This is why he is one of my faves, _

_TiredOfBeingNice_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Thanks to a certain reviewer, I found out Jack dies._

_It is the romantic persona that counts,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I would like to thank these people for favoriting/following this story (Because it is awesome!)_

_Princess of books 08_

_Theorignalcouples14 _

_Turtles18_

_broweiss27_

_divergentlover523_

_Justme2491_

_Thanks people,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Fanfiction,<em>

_I know you think I am missing someone. But this person deserves their own shoutout._

_Thank you MBAV fan/MBAV fan66 for favoriting/following/reviewing every single chapter._

_Your reviews make me smile and laugh, and I don't think I could've made it without you._

_I sound cheesy, but that is how I feel._

_I love ya! Thanks for all the support throughout every story!_

_*Sniff* Fanfic Buddies 4 Eva,_

_TiredOfBeingNice_

* * *

><p><em>P.S- Thank you Fanfiction, for putting my fave show as its own archive, and for getting these people together by writing.<em>

_Thanks Team TOBN!_

_~TiredOfBeingNice_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I cannot believe I did this all in one hour! Geez.**

**As I said, thanks for the support! And drop a review.**

**I hope I got everyone...that would be embarrassing. Tell me if I forgot anyone :)**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	27. Chapter 27: The Pairing Court: Bennica!

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a brand new chapter!**

**So, these came by in the mail and I figured you would want to read them (If you don't, why are you even reading this?) HA.**

**Shoutouts to...**

**Theoriginalcouples14- You deserve that shoutout my friend. You are super awesome! And thank you; to be honest, all this "you are amazing" stuff is getting to my head. I feel like I be on Cloud 9! Thank you for contributing to that feeling :)**

**MBAV fan66- *Quickly hands you my special imaginary cookies and a box of tissues* I know! You are truly my fanfic buddy! And vice versa. Oh my gosh I might start to cry too *Starts bawling and grabs a cookie and a tissue* You are awesome! Thanks fanfic buddy!**

**Mbavrocks12- I am sorry you're story is ending. I read the ending, it is awesome! And I am happy for you, making a sequel. And thank you for favoriting! Means a lot ;)**

**Princess of books 08- If anyone loves things that don't make sense, that would be me ;) Thank you for reviewing your kind words! You are the best!**

**So after a good response to Pairing Court: Bethan, I promised another one. So, here it is!**

**Drop a review and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 27: The Pairing Court: Bennica!<p>

* * *

><p>January 22nd, 2015<p>

_Dear MBAV Characters,_

_So our next trial is going to be Bennica; are the feelings right or not?_

_~MBAV Writers_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Now that it is coming to me, I totally agree with Benny; why are you holding trials among letters?_

_I object,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Erica is so guilty and in denial. She so loves me!_

_As for me, if loving you is a crime, lock me up with a chain._

_Yeah I did,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_Oh Benny. I am on his side because we all know Bennica is happening._

_To be honest though, Bethan has a better chance,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I object everything! RORICA EXISTS; NOT BENNICA OKAY?  
><em>

_Geez,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_I say that Bennica is real. Just saying._

_~Ethan Morgan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Characters,<em>

_We decided to close this case as: It Probably Is Hidden._

_~MBAV Writers_

* * *

><p><em>Dear MBAV Writers,<em>

_You all are so dead._

_~Erica Jones_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Case closed! Sorry for rush; school is gonna start soon!**

**Drop a review and have a great day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


End file.
